


Good Ol’e Southern Loving

by Username17



Category: Preath, Tobin Heath/ Christen press - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: G!P, More characters to be added, Other, PREATH - Freeform, Smut, country Tobin, doctor christen, southern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username17/pseuds/Username17
Summary: Christen press is a New York doctor that drunkenly accepts a job in the middle of nowhere in Alabama. Tobin is someone everyone in town loves and adores except christen. Based of of Hart of Dixie kindaish
Relationships: Tobin Heath - Relationship, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 107
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic hopefully it didn’t suck haha  
> Also kinda based on Heart of Dixie

Christen had no idea why she accepted a job in the middle of nowhere in Alabama of all places. She was a city girl that thrived off of the life of the city. She did not belong in the middle of the freaking state of Alabama for crying out loud but she had already accepted to work as the main doctor for a town called Guntersville. She honestly had no idea what she was getting herself into because from what she knew about southern living, it was not the lifestyle for her. But she decided to start looking at the positive, maybe a break from the city is exactly what she needed. She had just ended a relationship and she was at least thrilled that she wouldn’t be running into them anytime soon. 

She had just gotten out of the airport as she flagged a taxi. The cab driver hopped out of the cab and helped Christen get her luggage into the car.  
“Where you headed to today ma’am?” the driver asked Christen through the rear view mirror. “Guntersville Im the new town doctor”. Christen responded as she was trying to figure out if she had a phone signal in the middle of nowhere.  
The driver chuckled “you won’t get any signal till we get more down south, I’m kelley O’Hara by the way I live in Guntersville so maybe I’ll see you around”.  
With that Kelley started the car and began the 30 min drive to town. Christen watched out the window as farming fields and open areas began filling her window.  
“Wow there really isn’t anything out here” she thought to herself. Trying to stay positive she tried using her phone again but then soon realized there was no hope. 

Kelley pulled up to the address Christen gave. Christen thanked Kelley and went inside the town square's main building where she was meeting the mayor, Becky Sauerbrunn. Christen walked into the building thanking god that the building was air conditioned. She walked into what she believes is the waiting area where another figure was sitting. She plopped down in the chair and pulled her phone out. Cursing that she had a signal but it was taking forever for her emails to load. she was pulled out of her thoughts when a deep voice chuckled and said “baby you're not going to get any of that fancy signal out here”. “I need to check my emails to make sure I didn’t miss anything, why did I choose a small town of all places. Why didn’t I just stay in New York” christen continues keeping her eyes to the screen choosing to ignore the person next to her. “Ahh a city girl, I see, think you're too good for good ole southern living, typical”. Just as Christen was about to respond the receptionist called them both back. 

Christen knocked on Becky’s office door and she heard a woman's voice say “come in”. She walked in and saw sophisticated looking women with long brown hair sitting behind the desk. Christen walks in and sits on the other side of the desk as the stranger leans against the wall next to the desk. 

“Oh you must be Christen Press the new doctor, I’m Becky Sauerbrunn Guntersville Mayor.” The women sitting behind the desk said. “Yes that's me” Christen said as she shook the woman's hand. They continued with discussing her contract and more All the while the stranger was still leaning against the wall watching everything happen.  
“Oh this is Tobin Heath, Tobin’s the town’s bartender and handyman and also your neighbor.” Becky told her.  
Christen took a deep breath already kinda annoyed with Tobin but continued to reach her hand out to shake it. Tobin took her hand, giving her a cocky smile “ didn’t have a chance to introduce myself to New York yet, she was just struggling with her phone” Tobin told Becky. Christen took a second to look at Tobin and take in all their features. Tobin was tall and had soft hazel eyes, large hands with strong bicep muscles that were strained against the white tshirt Tobin was wearing that outlined tobins abs and tobins pectorals. Christen had to do a double take to take in when it came to Tobins sharp jawline that would cut something. As much as she hated to admit it, Tobin was hot but she shook her head already getting that thought out of her head. The last person she dated was the one she drunkenly accepted a job in the middle of nowhere over. She was now far far away from that mess and she was not going to mess it up now. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Tobin said “I guess we’ll be seeing each other around” with that christen responded “sure, it was great to meet you Becky. I’m going to head to my new place so I can get settled in '' she then turned back to Tobin with a “Heath” and head nod then walked off. “I’ll see you around New York!” Tobin shouted at her while she walked away.  
It was now 10pm and Christen was mostly settled into her small house. The house needed a lot of work so she already had the plans to go out and find a hardware store for new paint and maybe some better furniture. She was attempting to fall asleep but her lovely neighbor Tobin must have been having a party or something cause all she could hear was blasting country music and shouting. A couple hours passed and it was now 12:30 in the morning and the music was still blasting. Christen got up put a jacket on and marched over to her neighbors house to give Tobin a piece of her mind. She banged on Tobins door and waited. Tobin swings open the door shirtless with a video controller in one hand. Christen is taken back from the speech she had in her head as she eyes take in Tobins strong pectorals and washboard abs. Tobin has a cocky grin watching christen check them out. “Hey New York” Tobin says breaking christen out of her state. Christen is ready to wipe that smug grin off of Tobins face as she goes off on Tobin about it being now almost 1 in the morning and how no one can sleep with the noise they are creating. Tobin just leans against the door frame chuckling “alright baby I’ll try to keep it down” Tobin says with a wink. “And stop calling me baby” christen responds with an eye roll already turning around as Tobins still laughing.

All Christen could think as she walked into the humid Alabama air was that her contract was for 1 year and that it was about to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this doesn’t suck. Also I dont edit so hopefully there aren’t that many mistakes

Christen wakes up the next morning with an aching back. The mattress that was originally in her house was as hard as a rock. Not to mention the humidity was starting to do a number on her hair. Once she finally was up and dressed she turned on her espresso machine she had shipped from New York and began to brew a cup. 

It was all going well until electrical sparks came flying from the wall and all her electricity went off. As the light were turning off she heard a distant shout from the house next door. Christen walked out to see yet another shirtless Tobin cursing as she headed to the fuse box that her and Christen shared. 

“What the heck did you do New York?” Tobin sighed as she took a look at the wires that were now smoking. “I was just trying to have a nice cup of coffee. But god forbid” christen complained even though she should have known that her espresso machine would cause a fuse to blow. 

Christen stood watching Tobin (who was in a pair of boxer trunks that showed everything and robe that was wide open) as she attempted to get both of their power back on. “Jesus Doc, you’ve been here less than 24 hours and you're already starting trouble” Tobin winked with that same cocky smile that seemed to be plastered on her face all the time when she noticed christen checking her out. Christen just gave a puff of annoyance before looking up and responding “well do you know how to fix this Heath or should I call the landlord”. 

As if on cue the cab driver Kelley O’Hara came out of nowhere. “Did the fuse box blow again? Man I knew I should’ve replaced it sorry about that Christen'' Kelley said. Christen was confused now, like where the heck Kelley came from out of no where. “Oh yeah I own this land” Kelley said as she saw the confusion on Christen’s face. 

“Hey what about hey I’m sorry Tobin” Tobin argued now fully facing the other two. “What about a hey I’m sorry for blowing our power out?” She continued under her breath. 

Christen rolled her eyes but went along “I am sorry Tobin that I blew our power out” she said in an annoyed tone. “It’s alright baby, I was just messing with ya. But I have a few ideas on how you could make it up to me” Tobin winked at her. Just as Christen was about to respond to her as Kelley chimed in “Ignore her christen, and Tobin for god's sake close your robe. I am not one of you stupid bimbos that wants to see you all that” kelley says as she waves her hand infrint of Tobin . 

“Oh I know you don’t but I think some else does. don’t think I didn’t feel your eyes on me Doctor Press” Tobin says with a smirk as she closes her robe. Christen's cheeks began to blush realizing she had been caught. Christen quickly turned away with a “ughhhh you are so infuriating” that was directed to Tobin.  
Kelley jogs to catch up with Christen leaving Tobin to return to her own house.  
“Ignore her Christen, well Tobin is just a little..” Kelley begins “wells Tobins just Tobin” she chuckles. “She is harmless and everyone in town loves her. She’ll grow on you no matter how much she annoys you. I’ll get you a new fuse box later today and get Tobin to install it, Kelley said as she begins to walk away. 

“Hey Kelley!” Christen shouted just before Kelley was out of ears reach. “Would you mind driving me so I can pick up some new furniture and hopefully find a good renovator for the house.” Christen asked. “I’m sorry christen but I have to drive my girl to the next town over for a court case” Kelley said “Ask Tobin I’m sure she wouldn’t mind driving you and also you won’t find anyone better to fix your house up than her” Kelley says already rushing away. 

Christen was going through her options when her thoughts were interrupted by Tobin. “So doc The whole fuse box needs to be replaced so we are going to be without power till Kelley gets a new one” Tobin says as she turns to walk away. “Wait! Tobin”christen curses that it has come down to this “can you take me To get some new furniture and maybe help me fix my house up”. “Yeah I can do that doc, it’s a date” Tobin winks at her before turning back walk away. “Be ready by 11 and wear a pair of those skimpy jean shorts you wore the other day you looked hot in those” Tobin shouted over her shoulder. 

Half an hour later, Christen found herself in the passenger seat of Tobins pick up truck. “Damn doc, you wearing the shorts I requested” Tobins smirks, taking in Christens smooth legs. Christen wouldn't be completely lying if she said she didn’t wear the shorts on purpose for Tobin, she was also completely out of clean clothing and those shorts were the only pair of pants that did not have a stain on them. “Shut up before I make you” christen huffed. “I know many ways you could make me shut up baby that I am not against” Tobin responds. “Ugh please can we just go” Christen responds as Tobin starts her truck and begins to head into town. 

A few hours later Christen and Tobin pulled into Christen drive way. Having successfully gotten a new bed, coach, and many other things Tobin helped her get the items in. Christen marvels at Tobins biceps at work as she watches Tobin carry item after item into her house. Tobin takes notice, smirks for herself, and pulls off her tshirt. From the corner of her eye as she works she watches Christen rake her eyes over her, moving her hand so her fingers trace her collar bone.  
Christen really hates to admit it but Tobin is going to be trouble for her. She can’t help get a little turned on as she watches Tobins muscles flex and then suddenly Tobins shiny, sweat glistening abs are infront of her. Christen snaps her eyes up to Tobins as she watches Tobin lick her lips as she looks into Tobins eyes. Christen gets pulled out of whatever she was experiencing from the sound of a bird chirping. “Enjoy the show” Tobin chuckles as she runs her hand through her hair. Christen’s cheeks have to be red cause she feels the heat rising from them. Not only did she unashamedly ogle at Tobin but she was actually turned on. “Okay thanks for helping, you are good to go” Christen says quickly as she pushes Tobin out the door and quickly closes it. 

It is now a few weeks later. Christen has settled into her now freshly painted and furnished house and office as she tries to gain the trust of the people in town. After a long day she finds her way into the hotspot of the town. A small Restaurant and bar that seems to be the town's favorite spot. She walks up looking at the screen of her phone to the bar and tells the bartender that she wanted the largest glass of wine she could get. 

“Hard day baby girl? I could help you get rid of some of that stress” Christen snaps her head up to the voice. Of course she would run into Tobin. All she wanted to do was to unwind but instead she was stuck in front of Tobin. “Again Just give me the largest glass wine” christen says not wanting to argue with Tobin. Tobin chuckles and just starts pouring into the biggest glass she could find.

Around an hour later. A very drunk Christen sat at the bar as a very amused Tobin watched “Alright doc I think it’s time for me to cut you off and get you home” Tobin said as she began closing the bar. She and christen were the only ones left and she thought it would be best to make sure Christen made it back home safety. As she closes up the Restaurant she grabs a bottle of water hoping it would sober christen up a little 

Christen was still drunk but was not as drunk as she had been now able to walk when they leave. Tobin hops into the driver's seat of her pick up trucks and begins to drive Christen home. 

Just as Tobin puts the car in park in front of Christen's home. Christen’s lips come out of nowhere and on to Tobins. Shocked for a moment, Tobin begins to kiss back just as intense as Christen had. A few moments later Christen pulls away from Tobin, Tobin thinks she’s about to get out but instead she moves into Tobins lap. As christen straddles and continues their make out session Tobin hands find their way on Christen’s thighs then onto her has. Tobin pulls Christen’s hips into her, she feels herself begin to get turned on. Tobins mouth find it’s way onto Christen’s neck while simultaneously pulling Christen’s hips down. Tobin can feel herself getting turned on slowly to the point where she could start getting hard soon. Christen’s in absolute heaven, the alcohol, mixed with Tobins hands and mouth on her, while she grinds into Tobins front is making her wet. Christen let’s out a moan and that’s when She’s pulled out of her moment of ecstasy. She immediately pulls away and rushes off of Tobins lap on the verge of a freak out. “What’s up doc” Tobin says with a loopy grin her brain still in the fuzzy state from kissing. “Oh my god” christen says shaking her head “I have actually hit rock bottom” she then turns to Tobin “This never happened Heath, I swear if you tell anyone” Christen begins. “Your all good doc” Tobin says the loopy-ness now gone and the smug grin back on. “You know where to find me if you want a part 2” Tobin says as Christen rushes out of the car. “That would never happen” Christen shouts just before she closes her front door. 

“Jesus” Christen says to herself. God Tobin was good at that. Tobins hands and mouth felt like magic. But Christen reminded herself that she was in this freaking town for a job and she didn’t need any distractions


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Sexy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it doesn’t suck. Also I dont edit so there can be some errors

Thankfully Christen was able to avoid Tobin for the most part in the last few weeks. Unfortunately for her that the avoiding did not last as long as she wanted it to. The two houses that Kelley owned that she was renting out to Christen and Tobin did not have their own personal kitchen. Thus meaning that all of them were forced to share one large, nice kitchen. Time was moving quickly for Christen, she had gotten to the small town of Guntersville around the beginning of April and it was already mid-july. She was now learning that mid-july was heat wave weather in Alabama and she was not prepared for it whatsoever. 

She had given up on trying to straighten her hair. After an hour of trying to straight it she just said “fuck it” and pulled in up into a ponytail and headed to the kitchen. Christen had been on her best behavior for the past few weeks after the whole Tobin incident. She’d been making friends slowly but surely in the town which meant seeing more of them and less of Tobin. Along with the time spent with getting to know her new friends, most of her time was spent at her office. She was quickly learning that with being a small town, there was not much doctor work to do except clean up and stitch cuts. Though she was busy, her mind just couldn’t get rid of the feeling of Tobin’s mouth and hand on her, it felt so good and it didn’t even include the feeling she got in her stomach when she thought what it felt like to grind down on Tobins starting to form hard. Her day dreaming came to an end when she walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Kelley and her girlfriend Alex who fortunately had a shirt on, fixing breakfast. “God why does it have to be so hot here” Christen said as she takes a seat at the counter. “I feel you girl,” Alex said, walking around the counter to take a seat next to christen. Alex was the town's lawyer, Alex and Christen became friends quickly when they met a few weeks ago. “How long does this heat last?” Christen said, grabbing a glass of ice water, hoping it would cool her down a little bit. “It can last anywhere from a day to week” Kelley said as she began plating food on the counter. “Christen you might get busy during the heatwave, people in this town have a tendency of going a little crazy during heat wave season” Alex says. Kelley comes around the counter to stand between Alex's legs while wrapping her arms around her waist “Yeah she’s right people be doing some freaky stuff during this time” as she winks at Alex. Alex slaps kelley’s shoulder as she begins to blush, luckily for Alex, Tobin comes walking through the door and like Kelley she is shirtless. Christen begins to wonder if Tobin owns a shirt because the majority of the time she doesn’t have one on. “When did clothing become optional during breakfast” Alex and Christen say in unison. 

“Morning guys and since there's a heatwave ladies” Tobin says as she comes in and gives her fellow alpha, Kelley a fistbump. “This heatwave might be the worst one yet” Tobin continues as she walks over to where Christen is on the counter and stands next to her. “I know we were just telling Christen that her office is probably going to get busy since the heat really gets to people around this time” kelley says turning to christen “people will literally use the heat as an excuse to do some crazy shit I wouldn’t be surprised if it hits you doc since you are new to it” Kelley says. “I don’t think so” Christen says “ Sure it might affect other people but I am not other people '' Christen says, trying her hardest not to check Tobin out. “The heat catches up to everyone,” Kelley says. Tobin turns to Christen “you know you could look at this as an opportunity” Tobin says as she moves to lean against the counter looking at Christen directly in the eye. “What is the one thing you’ve wanted to do since you’ve gotten here that you haven’t done yet” Tobin asks in an almost seductive way. “Just go right ahead and do it” Tobin says. Christen eyes narrow as she gets an idea. As seductively as she can she takes her finger to traces Tobins lip area while looking Tobin in the eye. “There is this on thing I want to do. It kinda messy and wet though” she says as she continues tracing Tobins lips. “Oh yea and what would that be” Tobin chuckles with a grin. Christen stands ups and moves next to Tobin as she traces Tobin chest and looks up to her. “Do you want me to show you?” She asks seductively. All Tobin does is nod with a smirk. That smirk is fast go as she is soon covered in ice cold water from Christen dumping the water pitcher on her. Alex, Kelley, and Christen all laugh as Christen walks away from a drenched Tobin. 

Three days later and Christen is done with Alabama. The heatwave is still apparent and doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. She’s standing in front of the fan in her house. She watches from her window as Tobin Cleans the leaves from out of the swimming pond. Christen walks outside to the edge of the pond. She sticks a toe into the water and god does it feel amazing. Her thoughts are interrupted by Tobins voice. “I’m done cleaning it if you want to take a dip.” Tobin says as she is in the process of stripping off all her clothes leaving her just in a pair white underwear trunks. Christen let’s out a Yelp as she is is splashed from the water that flew when a Tobin jumped in. “Ugh Tobin you got me all wet” Christian complains. She had just gotten home from work and was still in her work outfit. Tobin swims over to her and climbs out. As Tobin gets out Christen is able to see all of Tobin and when she means all she means all. She can see Tobins dick perfectly through the soaking whiter underwear. She gulps as Tobin walks up to her unable to look away from Tobins large imprint or glistening wet abs. Tobin looks down and sees what Christen is looking at and smirks. “Baby I could make you wet another way” Tobin huskily says.Tobin leans down and whispers in Christen’s ear “But from the look in your eye it seems like you already are”. Christen gulps not responding. Tobin just smirks “then turns around to head back to her house. Christen is stuck there for a few more seconds until she snaps out of it and heads back into her house hot in areas she hadn’t been before she saw Tobin. 

She had just closed the door to her house when she hears a knock. She opens the door thinking it was kelley but no it’s Tobin. She’s still her drenched white underwear as she pushes past Christen letting herself in. Christen closes the door confused and then Tobins lips are on hers. Tobin pushes her into the door roughly kissing. Things heat up as Tobin brings her hands under Christen’s thighs lifting her up and pushing her into the door even more. Tobins lips find christen neck as she nips and bites the area on Christen’s neck under her hair. Christen moans unable and not wanting to stop Tobin. Tobin is pushing her dick into Christen’s pant covered center but christen can feel how hard and big Tobin is as she pushes back into Tobins cock. Still holding Christen, Tobin walks Christen over to her bed and set her down and climbs on top of Christen. Tobin let’s a good amount of her body weight down in Christen. Christen is a moaning mess Tobins quickly removes her pants and shirt leaving her in a pair of panties and a lacy bra. Tobin throws Christen’s bra off and starts sucking on Christen’s hard nipples. Christen swears she’s never been so turned on before she is soaking wet and Tobin hasn’t even touched her yet. She feels Tobin shift and take her parties off. she feels Tobins hard against her thigh and Tobins hand slowly moving towards her center. Just as Tobins hand is about to get to where Christen is begging for it to be she is jolted awake. 

Christen awakes in her bed with her own hand between her legs and in a sweat. All Christen can think is “oh my god I know I did not just dream that”. It felt so realistic to her and she is too turned on to stop. She runs her fingers through her folds letting out a moan. She arches her hips and begins to have a finger enter. Then two and then three fingers are in her and all Christen is thinking is about is Tobins dick that she had seen earlier that was so big inside her. With that thought Christen feels herself tighten around her fingers. A few seconds later she is letting out incoherent moans that included Tobins name as she cums all over her fingers. 

“Oh no no no...this can not be happening” christen thinks to herself as she comes down from her high.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF-HARM WARNING VERY MILD THOUGH

Christen had treated a patient that came in her office drunk off his ass. The man wore a dirty t-shirt and jeans with a rugged beard and messy hair. She had to inject and IV to get the toxins out of his body. After multiple visits from this patient She had learned that the man was nicknamed Crazy Jeff. Apparently all Crazy Jeff would do is drink, smoke, and try to get his hands on whatever drugs he could. 

On yet another visit from Crazy Jeff, Christen put in an IV and let Crazy Jeff sleep it off. While Christen was waiting for Crazy Jeff to sober off, Alex came walking into the office. “Hey Christen what are you doing in a couple weeks, the fall party is happening and I was wondering if you wanted to get our nails done” Alex said in a cherry voice. “Yeah definitely” Christen responded. “Crazy Jeff is drunk again so I’m waiting for him to sober up, do you know if he has any family here to take care of him?” Christen asks. Alex’s facial features sadden and Christen knows she must have said something. “Yeah he does but they don’t regally communicate much, maybe a hello here and there. A whole bunch of drama went down between them and now they do their thing and crazy Jeff does his thing.” Alex says with a sad tone. Christen does not ask anymore as she turns her head to the sound of Crazy Jeff waking up. 

Time was passing quickly. It was already the beginning of fall but no one would ever expect it since it was still warm and apparently it stayed warm through the winter time. Guntersville was growing on her, she found herself in a good group of friends that included Kelley, Alex, and surprisingly Tobin. She had also become acquainted with many town people like the town pharmacist named Michael, The schools science teacher named Laura , Zach the gym teacher and his wife Julie who was a waitress at the Restaurant and bar Tobin worked at. Her time was spent either at the office or with friends. 

A couple weeks later the day for Christen and Alex to go get their nails done arrived. Julie and Laura joined them at the nail salon to get their nails done for the town's fall party too. The party was an annual event where people would welcome fall in with pumpkin pies, cider and fall activities like corn mazes While The group of ladies were gossiping about the town's hottest tea when Alex mentioned that Michael Johnson the towns pharmacists had his hopes on asking Christen out. “What is this Alex, middle school?” The group laughed “no of course not but Michael is hot and just about every woman in town with eyes wants him”. Julie and Laura chimed in agreement with Alex. “If I weren’t married I would take a serious consideration at that man, he is not only good looking but smart too” Julie said. Alex hummed in agreement. Christen rolls her eyes “well not every woman with eyes cause I don’t want him”. “Oh come on Christen there has to be someone who has caught your eyes, you’ve been here what, 3 or 4 months there has to be someone. Christen shakes her head no. “Well your missing out girl” Laura said. Speaking of, you know who I got an eye on recently” Laura said with a smirk. “Who?!?” All the ladies gushed loudly. “Tobin, like on my god is she hot, so so sexy like whenever I see her working on her truck it’s like ugh, like the muscle, the abs, the tight white T-shirt it’s just sooooo satisfying.” Laura said with frantic hand motions. “And that doesn’t even include the things I’ve heard about her in bed, I heard the skills she has in the bedroom is like no one”Laura continued. “Oh my god are you going to try to hook up with Tobin, I mean you probably wouldn’t have to try at all, cause if you do, you have to share the deets girl. Cause I’ve heard the same things'' Julie responded. 

Christen remained quite during the conversation, she still wasn’t sure exactly how she felt about Tobin but she did feel a twinge of jealousy of the thought of Laura hooking up with Tobin. “Wait! Alex didn’t you sleep with Tobin highschool?!” Julie said turning to Alex. “Ugh, you really bring up the past” Alex said with her face in her hands, turning red. “Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that, you and Tobin were together for a while before Kelley right?” Laura asked. “Yeah we were together a long time ago, and yes have slept with Tobin” Alex said looking a little less embarrassed. Alex turned to Christen “me and Tobin dated in high school for around a year” Alex explains knowing christen is new. “We broke up senior year, it was mutual both of us knew the relationship wasn’t going anywhere and that the only reason we were still together was because it was good sex” Alex said as she emphasized the good sex part. Laura squealed “Alex I need the deets, I need to know what I would be getting myself into”. 

Alex rolled her eyes but continued “Fine. But I want to begin by saying I am in love Kelley and that all of what I’m describing are feelings that are in the past” The girls waved their hands to say okay. Christen wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear about how good Tobin was in bed considering her current situation involving dreams but she stayed. “Tobin was mind blowing” Alex began off “I mean kelley is way above good but Tobin, Tobin was incredible. Like the things she can do with her tongue, her hands, ugh and don’t even get me started on what she can do with little Tobin, I mean you can’t really call it “little”, but god the skill Tobin has”. Alex said as all the girls were hooked “all I have to say is that Tobin Heath will easily satisfy a girl's needs. Easily and quickly”. The girls' nails were done by the time they stopped gossiping about Tobin and were already beginning a conversation on something else as they walked out. Christen though was still stuck on the topic of Tobin. 

The fall party finally came around. Tobin and Kelley were waiting in the kitchen area for Alex and Christen to finish up getting ready. Alex and Christen finally came a few minutes later. Kelley was already complementing Alex before she hit the last step. Tobin on the other hand was silent as her throat dried up a little when she saw Christen. Christen was wearing a white flowy shirt that hung off her shoulder, short, tight jean shorts, and a pair of brown boots. Tobin snapped out of her thoughts as Christen cleared her thoughts. Christen blushed looking at Tobin a little shy, that made Tobin smirk. “damn doc you look good” confidence back like it never left. That made Christen smirk a little. Kelley held her arm out for Alex to grab a hold of “shall we go m’lady” Kelley asked. Tobin looked at her arm out for Christen to grab onto repeating what kelley had just asked Alex but Christen just rolled her eyes and walked off leaving Tobin to shake her head and sigh “damn”. 

The four of them arrived at the party that was already packed. Julie and Laura were already 2 hard ciders in and dancing on the makeshift dance floor. Laura and Michael seemed to have forgotten their goals for the night as Laura was grinding into Michael. A sense of almost relief washed off Christen as she learned that

A) She would not be having to reject Michael tonight  
and  
B) Laura wouldn’t be hooking up with Tobin tonight. 

Kelley, Alex, Tobin, and Christen headed to the bar and each threw back a shot of tequila. Once the shot is taken Alex yells over the music “let’s dance” as she grabs Kelley’s arm and drags her to the dance floor. Christen gets another shot before she drags Tobin the the dance floor near Their friends. Christen stops then turns to face Tobin as she moves to the sound of the music.A few moments later the effects of the alcohol begins to hit as Christen turns around and presses her ass against Tobin. Tobin immediately grabs her hips and begins to grind into Christen’s back as Christen presses back. Christen can feel Tobins hot breath on her neck as she reaches up to wrap her arms around Tobins neck so Tobin can lower her face to her neck. Christen and Tobin both are turned on as Tobin begins to press her mouth against Christen’s neck. The only thing Christen can think of is how Alex told them about how good Tobin was in bed. Christen begins to back even more into Tobins front as Tobins hands tighten around her hips. The grinding and Tobins mouth on her neck causes her to let out a moan That is silent to everyone but Tobin can feel the vibration. Tobins slowly moves her mouth from Christen’s neck up to her ear as she seductively asks “do you want to get out of here doc?” Christen turns around and wraps her arms around Tobins neck to pull her down so she could whisper yes into Tobins ear but is interrupted when the music suddenly stops and someone shouts “Crazy Jeff is trying to jump from the Town building again”. No one acts surprised and Tobins facial expression immediately changes. Everyone begins to head over to the Town building. 

When they get there they see Crazy Jeff standing on the ledge of the town building. Christen beGins to freak as she begins to shout to Jeff not to jump. She turns her head and Tobin is gone and then she notices that no one is freaking out. “Come on Jeff you not going to do it” someone says. “Yeah come one Jeff you’re causing poor Doctor Press to freak out” says another. “I swear I’m going to do it” crazy Jeff slurs as he almost slips. Everyone’s exhales in relief when they realize he didn’t fall. Then out of no one Christen sees Tobin on the roof. 

“Come on Jeff, your freaking everyone out” Tobin says as she cautiously makes her way to where he is. Jeff shouts again “I’m going to do it”. “Come on dad, I’m right here all we gotta do is back down together” Tobin says quietly and calmly. That hits christen as she immediately turns to Alex and says “what Tobin’s dad is crazy Jeff”. “Yeah” Alex says sadly “Tobin’s mom died when she was 12 and Jeff completely lost it. He started drinking, drugs, not coming home and then all of that escalated to situations like this' ' Alex says as attention turns back to Tobin who is still trying to get crazy Jeff down. “Come on Jeff come down before you hurt yourself” Tobin reasons with him. “No I’ll only come down if you do it” Jeff argues. Alex turns to Christen as she says “Tobins been talking Jeff off of the ledges for years now. I think the first time she had to was when a few months after her mom died. It was so sad she had just lost her mom and then she was having to try to stop her dad from trying to himself. It’s become a yearly thing unfortunately” Alex says quickly. “Do it Tobin and I’ll come down”, “I’m not going to do it” Tobins says. Jeff begins to leave forward and Tobin breaks out singing more like talking with a rhythm, some song and Crazy Jeff begins to join in. Tobin then pulls him back to the center of the building and brings him down. 

Later after the party Christen walks over to Tobins house seeing that the lights were on. “Hey Tobin” Christen says with a small wave “What’s up doc” Tobin responds as she sets down a beer bottle. “How are you doing? I didn’t know Jeff was your dad” Christen says quietly. “Yeah well I’m not really a fan of associating myself with the crazy guy in town” Tobin sadly chuckles as she takes another sip from her beer bottle. “I’m sorry Tobin,” Christen says, not really sure what she is apologizing for at this point. “It’s all good doc. The stuff with my dad happened a long time ago. Now all i gotta to is stop his yearly attempts of jumping” Tobin says as she stands up from leaning on the railing of her deck. “Oh okay well I just wanted to come check on you” Christen says as she looks Tobin in the eyes. “Thanks doc” Tobin responds with a sad smile on her face. Christen leans up and presses a gentle kiss on Tobins cheek. “Night Tobin” Christen whispers as she turns to walk back to her place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times

Tobin and Christen’s relationship changed after that night. Christen’s view of Tobin changed from thinking Tobin was just another cocky, self centered, alpha that only had her muscles going for her to pretty much the opposite. Since the whole Jeff incident, Christen and Tobin began spending a lot more time together. Though Tobin put on her typical carefree attitude and kept the flirtatious comments directed to Christen, Christen could see past that. Christen was now beginning to see why the town loved Tobin, Tobin really was a genuinely good person. She watched as Tobin would volunteer to help with various projects people needed help with, the way she was when the kids of the town would ask her to join in on their pick up soccer games, and the way Tobin handled each situation with her dad. Tobin really did have a good heart and Christen was beginning to realize that Tobins whole attitude with the cockiness and stuff was just a shield to her real emotions. 

Christen comes into the bar after a long day. It was nearing back to school time for the kids of the town and all of them were needing to get their vaccinations. This meant that Christen spent the last 10 hours listening to the screams and cries of kids. Christen plopped down at the bar and Tobin already had Christen's giant wine glass out. Christen waved her off, “I need something stronger than that after the day I just had”. Tobin chuckles as she pours the doctor a glass of whiskey and pushes it towards her. Christen looks at the glass as she brings it to her lips as she takes a sip. Her face scrunches up as the whiskey burns the back of her throat. Tobin just laughs thinking that that had to be the cutest thing she’s witnessed. “You know Christen, you should know that the best way to unwind isn’t to drink,” Tobin says. “Yeah and what’s that '' Christen asks too tired to see that she’s walked right into a trap. “You just need some good ole southern loving baby” Tobins says with a smirk “just a good fuck and you’ll be glowin and I’d be happy to provide it for you”. “No” Christen says immediately, Christen would never tell Tobin this but she was definitely debating it. She’s been so stressed lately and maybe a hook-up with Tobin was what she needed, maybe just just needed to let loose. “Well you know where I am if you ever need that prescription filled” Tobin shouts as Christen leaves. 

Tobin would never admit it, but she really had begun to take a likening in the doc. Christen was the only girl that had ever rejected Tobins many offers for sex. Tobin blames it on like the “chase” but Tobin actually was enjoying Christen’s company. They had a real conversation that night when her dad had tried to jump and she knew that Christen actually did care. 

Kelley and Tobin were sitting in the game room that was connected to the community kitchen area playing video games. “Hey Tobs, what’s going on with you and the doc” kelley asked as they both starred at the tv screen as they both fired shots to the opponents. “Nothing” Tobins says not really paying attention to what Kelley was asking. “Really cause it doesn’t seem like nothing. Alex and I saw the dancing and other stuff during the fall party” kelley continues “Christen almost went home with you. And then these past few weeks you and her been hanging out a lot more” Kelley says pausing the game. “I know you were a little jealous when you heard Michael wanted to ask her out and that’s why you stuck with Christen the whole night” Kelley said. “It’s nothing Kelley” Tobins says. Tobin had never really been one to talk about her feelings and was really not wanting to have this conversation. Kelley gives Tobin a look “fine I guess I kinda like her that goes beyond wanting to just fuck her” Tobin says as she just wants to get this conversation over with at this point. “You should tell her Tobs, Her contract is only for a year but if you tell her that may change. And for what it’s worth I’m pretty sure she likes you too” kelley says I’m serious tone. “Wait really, how do you know she likes me” Tobin asks. “Alex and her hang out a lot of Alex’s been noticing things” Kelley says. Kelley can literally see Tobins head churning and decided to change topics. “Hey I think I ‘m going to propose to Alex” Tobins head snaps to face Kelley “for real bro that’s great you guys have been together forever” Tobin says as she gives Kelley a fist bump. “Yeah I already got her parent’s blessings and bought a ring so now it’s just the actual proposing part” Kelley says. I have a few ideas so be ready for the announcement” Kelley’s says with a smile ash she unpauses the game. 

A few days later Alex and Christen are at their favorite little cafe getting coffees and catching up after both having super busy weeks. “Okay so I have been waiting patiently for a few weeks now but you haven’t said anything so I’m just going to come out and ask...what was going on with you and Tobin at the fall party?” Alex asks. Christen eye get wide and she begins to blush as she looks down, finding her finger super interesting all the sudden. “Oh my god! Do you You like Tobin” Alex asks. “Oh my god you do, you like Tobin” Alex squeals. “Kelley was right” Alex says to herself. “Wait what do you mean kelley was right” christen asks. “Oh well kelley was telling me the other night about a conversation her and Tobin may or may not have consisted of Tobin admitting feeling for a certain doctor” Alex says with a wink. “Wait tobin said she liked me”’Christen says quickly. “Oh I think I said too much” Alex says as her brain begins to catch up with her mouth. “ALEX” Christen says still waiting for an answer. “All i have to say it that it is hard for Tobin to admit her feelings towards anyone” Alex says “so I would go talk to her, it might take a little work but that’s the only way you’ll know”. Alex then gets up to pay “just talk to her Christen” she says as she says goodbye. 

A few days later So many things were going through Christen’s head as she paced back and forth in the kitchen as she waited for her food to finish heating up. She means this in the nicest way possible but her and Tobin literally have nothing in common. Tobin is nice and all but she doesn’t have much of a career, she is super carefree, and pretty much all she and Tobin do is bicker. Her thoughts are interrupted, what’s up doc” Tobin says as she comes through the door with the brand new call of duty game in hand. “Oh Um... I’m just waiting for my food to heat up” Christen says awkwardly. “Oookay'' Tobin says skeptically. She’s about to ask Christen why she is being so weird when Alex comes shouting with Kelley closely behind her through the door. “Guys guess who’s getting married” Alex squeals to Christen as she holds out her finger that has the ring on it. Alex and Christen squeal together while Tobin gives Kelley a fist bump with a “nice man”. Alex turns to Christen “Hey I know you’ve only been here for like 5 months but would you be my maid of honor you’ve honestly turned into one of my best friends” Alex says. “Oh my god of course I will'' Christen says as the two of them engross in a whole conversation about color themes. Kelley turns to Tobin ``best man?” Kelley asks. Both of them had already known whenever each of them were going to get married they were each other’s best man. They’d been best friends since they were babies. “Yeah of course dude” Tobin responds as she gives Kelley a bro hug”congrats dude” The four of them gather in the kitchen and continue talking. 

Christen and Alex spent the following weeks going crazy when it came to planning the wedding since Kelley and Alex had decided on a date that was only 2 months away. Kelley and Alex were wanting to do a winter wedding which in Guntersville meant wedding during a time when it wouldn’t be above 80 degrees. Kelley and Tobin on the other hand weren’t as stressed. Tobin was planning the bachelor party with kelley having to remind her no strippers and anything of the sorts. Tobin reluctantly agreed and actually planned just one big bachelor/bachelorette combined party. 

Tobin and Christen told Alex and Kelley about the idea and they absolutely loved it. After some more discussion they decided to have the party in the barn on Kelleys property because of the size. “Yeah the barn would be a great venue, all you’ll need is some table, chairs, lights, a speaker, and people to come and it would be a great party. Kelley and Alex really liked the joint party idea mostly because it meant they wouldn’t have to spend anytime apart but also they knew it might give Tobin and Alex some time to talk. Unfortunately though most of the “talking” Tobin and Christen would be doing is arguing. 

The joint bachelor/bachelorette party seemed like a good idea at the time until Tobin and Christen found out that they would be having to spend a lot of time together. The time length wasn’t the issue, the issue was that they couldn't go an hour without bickering and arguing with each other. Tobin would set the venue up one way and then Christen would tell her it was all wrong and change it, and vice versa. “Oh my god Christen, why would you have food tables in two different places” Tobin complains as she moves one of the food tables back to where she has originally put it. “Because it was a tight space if we wanted to have lines from both sides but whatever” Christen says. Christen and Tobin had about had it with each other. They had spent the last month preparing for this party and it had come down to the week of so they were setting up the venue. 

It was a night before the party and Tobin and Christen had surprisingly gotten everything down despite the constant bickering they had going on. The only thing they had left was to put the sign up, hang a few lights around the barn, and bam party venue was down. While Tobin got busy with hanging lights in various areas of the barn Christen started on hanging the sign. Tobin was getting through with hanging the lights up, and looked over at Christen who hadn’t even hung one side of the sign yet. Tobin got down from her latter and walked over to Christen “hey doc do you want some help with that” she asked. “No it's fine I got it” Christen huffed out. Christen really didn’t want to ask Tobin for help because she was afraid Tobin would just throw it in her face. Christen got to the top of the latter letting her hands slowly move away from the latter as she stood to try to reach where the sign was supposed to go. All the sudden CHristen loses her balance and begins to fall back, luckily for her the latter wasn’t that tall, maybe 6ft tops and Tobin was right there to padden her fall. “Oh my god Tobin are you okay, I am so sorry” Christen lets out as she examines if Tobin was injured due to Christen wiping out on her. “All good doc” Tobin huffed out as she got to her feet “just let me put up the banner please though”. “Okay, sorry again” Christen says timidly as she watches Tobin put the sign up with ease. 

“I can’t believe we actually got it done” Christen says as she and Tobin admire the work they had put in to turn a dirty barn into a very nice party venue”. Tobin gives her a look and says “really?” “yes really I was actually concerned we would’nt get it done but also thank you for being patient with me I know I can be anal sometimes I just like to make sure everthings perfect” Christen says as she looks down. Tobin looks at Christen and smiles “for what its worth doc, despite the arguing I had fun working with you and maybe we are actually make a halfway decent team” Tobin says as she lightly bumps into Christens side. Christen and Tobin just look at eachother for a a few second, nods then says “its getting a little late and we got a big day tomorrow” She says as she walks out of the barn. 

“Man I should have told her,” Tobin says to herself as she shuts off the power barn. Tobin really does like Christen, it had taken her a while to admit it but after a few talks with Kelley she decided the only way to know how Christen feels is by having a conversation with Christen. Though she wasn’t even sure if it would work out between them she was willing to give it a shot. Christen however had her brain going a hundred miles per hour. She did like Tobin, she really did but she had major doubts on whatever they had actually working out. For heaven sakes they couldn’t go a single night without bickering while they were setting up. Their time together had made it clear that they were two very different people, but she was still drawn to Tobin. Even if Christen was up to giving it a try with Tobin, what Tobin has done that says she even thinks about Christen in that way. 

The next night arrived quickly as both parties had spent the day away from each other. Alex, Christen and Ali spend the day pampering at the spa then getting ready for the party. While on the other side of town Kelley, Tobin, Ashlyn were all down at the lake fishing, and drinking beers till the time of the party. Both parties arrived at the same time, which was before more people who hadn’t been invited to the events prior showed up. Once everyone arrived the festivities began. Everyone was dancing and having a good time when all the sudden the power shut off and the music stopped. Christen looked around to try to find Tobin to figure out what was wrong when all the sudden a light turned on towards the front of the makeshift stage and Hot in Herre by Nelly began blasting. Kelley, Tobin, and Ashlyn came out and began dancing. They had Alex sit in a chair as Kelley began dancing on her. The crowd cheered as Kelley continued with Tobin and Ashlyn as background dancers. After the song finished up, the party resumed with regular dancing. Ali and Christen came up to the front to join the other four as the began to dance. 

Once again Christen was dancing with Tobin but right as Tobins hands were about to reach for her hips she slipped away saying that she was getting another drink. Tobin didn’t mind much, a she was already tipsy from the beer earlier as well as the shot she had taken when she got here. Christen goes straight to the bar to take a shot of liquid courage. When she returns to the area where her friends are She sees Tobin still there dancing and heads to her. “Hey you came back doc, I thought you had gotten tired of me” Tobin says into her ear. “I said I was just going to get a drink” Christen responds sexily into Tobins ear. Tobin leans back to look Christen in the eyes sensing a change in the mood. Tobin looks Christen up and down, Christen is wearing this tight black dress accentuates her curves with a pair of heals that brings her up to a little under Tobins height. While Tobin is checking Christen out, Christen does the same, Tobin was wearing a balck suit, with a white shirt, and balck tie. It was a simple outfit but Christen thought it was so sexy, She had never seen Tobin in anything other than her normal jeans or shorts and an old t-shirt.  
Tobin leans in to Christen and says into her ear “you look really good doc”. This gives Christen the shivers as she turns around and presses her backside into tobins front. Tobin get the hint and grabs her hips as they begin dancing. Things are beginning to get hot for the both of them when Tobin moves her face into the back of Christen’s neck and leaves a soft kiss on it.They continue this with Tobins mouth staying longer and longer on Christen neck until Christen finally turns around, looks Tobins in the eyes for a moment, then grabs her hand and drags her out of the barn. Alex and Kelley watch from the side as they smirk to each other and continue dancing.

“Where are we goin-” Tobin can’t even finish because Christen lips are on hers as she is pushed against the outside of the barns wall. It takes Tobin a minute but she begins to deepen the kiss as Christen wraps her arms around her neck. Tobin pulls away, and looks Christen in the eyes as she blurts out “I really like you”Christen smiles back at her as she giggles a little “ I really like you too” she says as she leans back in to kiss Tobin. With her confidence back Tobin flips the around and pushes christen so her back is against the barn wall and brings her mouth to Christens neck. As Christens hands move to thread through Tobin’s hair, Tobins hands trail down Christens torso, past her waist, to Christens ass as she gives it a little grab. Tobins hands and mouth on her causes Christen to moan as her hips buck up into Tobin. “My house” Christen huffs out. She wants to move this indoors before the party ends and they become the talk of the town. Tobin doesn't even respond as she leads the way to Christens house.

As Christen reaches into her purse in an attempt to find her keys, Tobins moves in behind with her hands grabbing on to Christen's hips and mouth on her neck. Christen signs in content as she is really struggling to find her keys and open the door because of Tobins mouth. SHe is finally able to get the door open and Tobin doesnt even give her a chance to close it as her back hits the door as Tobin pushes her against it. Tobins hands and mouth are back on Christen and Christen is in heaven. She almost loses it as she moans when Tobin pushes her front into Christens, and Christen can feel Tobins hard dick beneath her pants. Tobin hands trail her thighs and under them as she lifts Christen up and Christen wraps her legs around her. Tobin walks them over to the bed and gently lays Christen down and crawls between Christen's spread legs. Tobin hovers above Christen as Christens wraps her arms around Tobins neck to pull her down. As they kiss Christen feels Tobin asking for an entrance which she gladly accepts with moaning. Tobn lets her bodyweight fall onto Christen and Christen lets out a whimper and moan. “Fuck Tobin” is all she can say as she can barely comprehend anything. She is so turned on with Tobin hard cock grinding into her mixed with Tobins hands and mouth. Christen honestly thought she could come right there and then with delicious pressure on her core. 

Tobin sits for second as Christen whimpers, wanting Tobins hard body back on her. “Can I take this off?” Tobin asks as she tugs on Christens dress. Christen just nods and moans as Tobin rips the dress off so Christen is left in a lacy bra and panties. Tobin looks down and sees that Christen is already soaking through her panties and smirks. Tobins leans back down as her mouth hovers over Christens nipples that are still covered by her bra. Christen reaches to Tobins shirt and begins to under button it and throw it with her dress.. Her hands goes to Tobins rock hard torso as Tobin leans back in to kiss her. “Tobin” Christen whines as Tobin sucks her nipples from the cover of her bra. Tobins leans up and Christen takes it upon herself to remove her own bra. Tobins eyes darken even more as she sees Christen hard nipples, they are just asking to be sucker. Tobin slowly lowers her mouth to Christens nipples as she keeps eye contact. Christen whines and whimpers as she watches Tobin suck and bite on her sensitive niplpes. Tobins begins grinding into Christen again with her mouth still on Christens breast. “Tobin...I need more” Christen says in a breathy whimper. Tobin stands up and unbuckles her belt and slips on her pants and trunks. 

Christens watches Tobin with foggy eyes, as she feels herself get even more wet as she takes a look at Tobin naked for the first time. Tobins 6-packs on full display, her strong calf muscles, and what had to be at least an 8 inch dick. Tobin pulls Christens soaked panties off as she climbs back on Tobin. Tobin continues to tease Christen by sucking on her nipples and her fingers just missing where Christen wants them most. “Tobin don’t tease” Christen whimpers “I need you”. Tobin moves her fingers down to Christen wet folds and Christen leats out a moan. “Fuck” christen moans a little louder and arches as Tobin pushes two fingers into her. Tobin get a rhythm going and she can feel Christen is close. She brings her mouth to Christens clit and begins to suck That 's all it takes for Christen to come. “Fuck tobin” Christen curses as Tobin helps her ride out her orgasm.

As Christens breathing begins to even out She pulls Tobin up for a kiss. Christen lets out a whimper and bucks her hips as she feels Tobins dicks sit between her folds as they kiss. Tobin begins grinding into Christens wet pussy as Christen moans needing more. “Tobin I need you to fuck me” Christen almost begs as her arousal returned. Tobin stands up as her dicks leaves Christens folds she whimpers. “Do you have a condom” Tobin asks as she grabs her wallet to check. “Aha” Tobin says as she pulls a condom out of her wallet opens it up quickly and slides it on. Tobin crawls between Christens legs again and begins to rub herself between christens folds. “Tobin…please...fuck me” Christen whimpers and bes as Tobin rubs her dick against her clit. 

Tobin reaches for Christens hand and wraps her hand around Tobins dicks. Tobin hisses from Christens touch. Christen lines tobins head up to her wet entrance and has Tobin push her head through her opening. “Shit Tobin” Christen moans as she wraps her arms around Tobins neck. Tobin begins to slowly thrust in waiting for Christen to get comfortable. Once she was in and Christen was okay she began thrusting. “ Christen arches off of the bed and arms reach around Tobin as she scratches her nails down Tobins back. “Fuckkkkk” Christen almost screamed as Tobin wrapped Christen's legs around her and angled her hips so she hit a spot that made Christen almost come instantly. Tobin brings Christens legs up to her chest and throws them over her shoulders making Tobin go even deeper. “Shit..fuck...I’m going to come again” Christen moans loudly. “Me too” Tobin says “god you pussy is so tight” Tobin says as she opens Christen up even more. “You're such a good girl.. So good” Tobin says and that makes Christen lose it. Feeling Christen clench around her dick makes Tobin come as they come at the same time. Tobin’s thrusts slow down as she helps them ride out their orgasm. Tobin collapses on top of Christen as she gently pulls out. “Fuck can I taste you” Tobin says as she leans in to kiss Christen. “Too sensitive’ Christen says, still trying to catch her breath. “Maybe tomorrow” Tobin says as she kisses Christen again. Christen cuddles up on Tobins chest and begins to fall asleep “yeah tomorrow” she says as she drifts asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Got midterms so it’s going to be a little while till the next update. Honestly don’t know where this is going to comment suggestions

Christen moaned and leaned back into the body behind her when a hand softly massaged her breast. It wasn’t until she physically felt something long rub into her ass that her eyes snapped open. The hand and body that Christen thought she was dreaming of ended up being very real as she slowly turned her neck, “no no no no '' Christen thought to herself as she was met with a dead asleep naked tobin. Christen looked down at herself under the sheets “shit'' Christen thought to herself. Christen really did not have a lot to drink last night so she couldn’t blame the alcohol on her reckless actions. Tobin really was incredible in bed and had given Christen a number of mind blowing orgasms, and sure you could say that Christen was beginning to actually enjoy Tobins presence but the self sabotage was getting the best of her. “Her and Tobin would never work out” Christen thought, they were literally two completely different people who literally argued every time they had a conversation. By the time Tobin began to slowly awaken Chirsten had made up her mind that “this'' was never happening again. 

“Morning” Tobin rasped out still half asleep as she attempted to pull Christen in for a kiss.

Immediately Christen jumped out of her bed and covered herself with the bedsheets. 

“Alright last night was fun and all -” Christen began as she was cut off when she remembered that Tobin was butt naked and she had just taken all the covers.

“Yeah last night was fun” Tobin said with a loopy smile

Christen tossed one of the blankets that was not covering her on to Tobin is an attempt to cover Tobin up “Yeah but this” She says as she waves her hand between her and Tobin “is never happening again”.

“Aww come on Chris I thought we enjoyed ourselves last night” Tobin says

“Yeah but that is all it was Tobin,. Is a one night stand. We would literally never work out” Christen begins not seeing the frown that appears on Tobins face.

“We are literally two completely different people, we literally just argue all the time. Not to even mention that you are you and I am me and that explains a whole lot” Christen continues this time looking at Tobin who replaces her frown with her smirk before Christen could see her disappointment. 

“Your right doc. I ain’t looking for a relationship. I just wanted to bone you, my chase is over” Tobin says with a smirk as she stands up and begins to get dressed. 

Christen was hurt by Tobins response because she really did like Tobin and she thought Tobin liked her too but she knew realistically they would never work out. Christen doesn’t say a word as she watches Tobin get dressed and walk out the door without a word leaving Christen to sit in her thoughts. Did she do the right thing, Christen can’t help but think to herself.

As Tobin walks back to her house she can’t help but feel hurt. She let her wall down and took a chance on showing real emotion towards someone she thought felt the same way she did just to be told it was a one night stand. Of course though Tobin couldn’t show weakness, thats what her life as an alpha had taught her and she wasn’t about to let Christen see her even more vulnerable than she already has. Tobin was willing to take a chance on Chirsten, and that said a lot because she was not one to open up to people, Ever since her mom died and her dad had gone completely psycho, Tobin had to step up. Tobin had become an adult the day her mom died and then after that her dad tried to jump off a building. After her dad had tried to jump multiple times, Tobin began keeping her emotions in check because if she didn’t it would end her too. 

“Oh my god so how was it” Alex squealed as she and Christen met up for lunch. 

“Was it good, are you too a thing now, are you guys-” Alex begins asking before she is cut off by Christen.

“It was a one night stand Alex thats it, me and tobin agreed on it” Christen says as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. 

Alex doesn’t say anything about Tobin because she knows how hard it must have been for Tobin, she knows Tobin doesn’t let people near her heart really and Christen was the first one in years that she had just to be let down. 

“Really cause you guys seemed to be hitting it off last night” Alex says 

“Yep” Christen says, “enough of about that, what did you and kelley think about your party” Christen asks knowing that Alex is going forget what they were talking about and move on to that. 

Other side of town with Kelley and Tobin*

Tobin and kelley were on the other side of town working on fixing Kelleys car. 

“So you and Christen bang” Kelley ask as she works on something in the hood of the. 

“Yep” is all Tobin responded as she was still underneath the car

“You guys sure looked cozy last night at the party is all I’m saying, are you guys a thing now” Kelley pushes already feeling the resistance from Tobin

Tobin huffs as she pushes herself out from underneath the car. “Look kelley, yeah I said I liked her, I told her, we fucked, then she called it a one night stand,” Tobin says in a neutral tone. 

“I don’t think I actually liked her, to be honest, I think it was just the chase” Tobin continues. As she slides back under the car.

Kelley just rolls her eyes. “Tobin all I’m saying is that the way you two were acting last night didn’t seem one night standish, I’m pretty sure she is into you” Kelley says “She has a tendency of over-thinking things”.

“It's whatever” Tobin says as she tightens the bolt with a wretch. “I’m over “ she says from underneath the car. What Kelley can’t see is the hurt face Tobin is wearing from underneath the car as she says that. 

Christen walks into the bar, and orders her glass of wine like she normally does. What Christen does not expect is to see Tobin and Laure chatting it up on the other side of the bar. They are both leaning in close as they quietly talk to each other. Laughing and looking like they are having a nice time. Christen can’t help but feel a little jealous even though she is the one who originally told Tobin that it was just a one night stand. 

Just as Christen was finishing up her drink, Michael comes in and stands next to her.

“Hey christen, how have you been” Michael asks with a genuine smile 

“I’ve been good, its just been a long day, you probably understand since you have probably been the one filling all the prescriptions I’ve been writing” Christen laughs. 

“Hey Christen can I buy you a drink?” Michael sweetly asks. Christen nods her head yes and they get into conversation. 

An hour later, the bar had around 5 more minutes till closing and only a few people remained which included Tobin, Laure, Christen, and MIchael. Tobin had truly been enjoying her conversation with Laure. She honestly couldn’t see anything more than sex with her. She hated to admit it but she was still hung up on Christen, she hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time but she knew she needed to get over her little crush. Anyways it looked like Christen was having a great time with Mr Golden Boy. Across the bar Christen and Michael were having a conversation about their experience in medical school. Christen was having a nice time, Michael was a nice guy. In fact Michael and her made it complete since in Christens head. Both were smart, responsible, educated, and had made great names for themselves through their careers. Michael was also not from Gunterville but relocated here after an offer to take over the town's pharmacy. On paper Michael and Christen seemed perfect for eachother but Christen just couldn’t get Tobin out of her head. Christen shook her head and to get Tobin out of her head. So right then and there she decided that she was going to give Michael a chance and move on from whatever it was with Tobin. 

Month later 

Christen was having a great time with Michael. They had gone on a few dates but nothing was established yet. But yet somehow Tobin was still in her head. It probably didn’t help that she saw and hung out with Tobin on almost a daily basis. She was confused though because for a couple weeks after the whole hook up situation happened Tobin seemed to give her the cold shoulder. Tobin had started to talk (more like hooking up) with Laure. Tobin and her were still friends though they hung out alot with Kelley and Alex. Christen is not necessarily sure if Tobin is hanging out with her due to best man obligations to Kelley or if she actually wants to be there. There were no more flirty comments in her direction from Tobin anymore, instead for a couple weeks it was just one word responses from Tobin.

“Hey Tobin!” Christen shouted when Kelley and Alex were headed out the door after the four of them had dinner.

“Whats up doc” Tobin said in not her usual happy tone. 

“Do you think we could talk” Christen asked hesitantly. 

“About” Tobin sighed really not wanting to have this conversation 

“Whats going Tobin” Christen asked carefully “what happened all the sudden I thought we were good” Christen continued. “But then all the sudden you’re barely talking to me and giving me the cold shoulder” 

“I’m not giving you the cold shoulder,” Tobin says. “Look doc I just got a lot going on right now” Tobin says. Which is not a complete lie, she has been busy, she had been working her but off recently having found a new motivation to achieve her goal of getting her own bar. Some of what Christen had told Tobin had kinda hurt. Christen was right they were completely different because Christen was this well respected, responsible, smart, successful doctor and well Tobin, Tobin couldn’t say that about herself. Tobin on the other hand, Tobin was just a bartender from a small town, she hasn’t accomplish really anything in her life, and she really didn’t have anything going for her. Well nothing except that bar that she’d been dreaming of since she was young. So yeah she was still kinda hurt from Christen’s comment but those comments also got her thinking about her bar, something she hadn’t thought about in a long time. 

“Oh...okay” is all Christen could say. “So are we okay” she softly asks to Tobin.

Tobin gives a small huff and a smile, knowing that Christen has no clue what she did wrong and that she genuinely seemed to want to make sure Tobin was okay.

“Yeah we’re good” Tobin says in a soft tone looking Christen in the eyes

They stand there for a minute looking at each other with soft eyes. Both of them can’t help but feel the intimacy of the moment. 

They are interrupted when the sound of Christen’s phone pulls them out of the moment. Christen lifts her phone up and both of them see Michael’s name and photo and Tobin can’t help but to frown, which Christen can see this time. 

“Um I should probably answer this” Christen says apologetically still looking at Tobin in the eyes 

“Yeah,” Tobin says in a sad sign. “Good-night Christen” Tobin says sadly as she heads out the door before Christen even has time to say good-night back. 

Like she had said before, Christen does really like Michael. They make complete sense together but Christen is coming to the point where she is beginning to accept the fact that she may in fact really like Tobin too. After her talk with Tobin, and having that moment Christen decides, that she’s going to do something she is completely against and let go of the rails and give Tobin a chance. She tells Michael that she does really like him but her heart is in another place. 

And so Christen goes directly from her talk with Michael to Tobin’s that night. Christen knows its late but she hopes that Tobin isn’t asleep. She walks up the creaky wooden steps to Tobin’s house and is about to knock on the door. Right as her hand is about to knock on the door her had retracts quickly when she hears a moan. She waits for second to make sure it wasn’t the wind or anything but to her dismay she hears another moan with a 

“fuck, Tobin, don’t stop” she hears from who she believes is Laure. 

Christen feels sick to her stomach. She knows none of this is Tobin’s fault, in fact Tobin probably doesn’t even realize there is a problem now. She’s the one who turned Tobin down, multiple times in fact. She was the one who called it a one night stand even though she knows Tobin admitted liking her. And now she was the one standing outside Tobins door feeling hurt and sad that she missed her chance with Tobin and also just turned Michael down. Christen walks down the steps and towards her own house with her head hung low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Got midterms so it’s going to be a little while till the next update. Honestly don’t know where this is going to comment suggestions


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't edit. also send ideas

“Why am I so stupid” Tobin says as she walks back to her house. 

“This is for the better, Christen deserves better” Tobin says to make herself feel a little better. “Not like it would last long, she would dump you in a heartbeat” Tobin says as she continues her gloomy walk home. 

“Tobin!” Tobin hears as she is just about to reach her old creaky wooden stairs. 

“Oh hey Laure” Tobin says in a half hearted smile, not really feeling up to chatting with the smiley girl. 

“How are- oh are you okay?” Laure asks sympathetically, not seeing the usual signature smirk on Tobin’s face. 

“Oh yeah, its just been a long day” Tobin says mustering up the ability to put her usual smile on. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I was just going to ask if you could look at my car, its making a super weird noise” Laure says “but nevermind you should get some sleep” Laure says understandingly 

“No no its okay” Tobin says with a normal smile. 

“Are you sure” Laure says with a concerned voice 

“I’m sure” Tobin says with a smile “go pull your car around into my work shed thats where all my tools are” 

Thirty minutes later Tobin had figured out what the problem was and was almost done fixing it. 

“Hey I know you weren’t up to this, but I really appreciate it” Laure says sincerely as she sits on Tobins work bench watching the muscular alpha at work. 

“It's not a problem” Tobin says honestly, as she walks over to Laure and leans against the workbench right next to her. 

“I actually feel a little better,” Tobin says as she gives Laure a little bump in her shoulder. 

“I’m glad” Laure says as she looks Tobin in the eyes, “is there any way I could repay you for your help” she then says seductively. 

Tobin, well Tobin felt like shit when it came to Christen. She knew they had a moment when they talked but golden boy had ruined things as usual. Even though if Christen even gave her a chance she would probably ruin it, since that is what she is best at. Christen would probably dump her immediately. So with that mind set in place Tobin said “fuck it” and stepped in between Laure legs to share a sloppy kissed. One thing led to another and before Tobin knew what was happening Laure was in her bed on all fours moaning her name. 

The next morning Tobin wakes up first as she looks to her side and sees Laure snuggled up next to her. 

“Fuck” Tobin thinks to herself as she slowly rises.

Last night was good and all but the whole time all she could think about was Christen. When she had Laure on all fours all she could imagine was Christen’s perfect ass slamming back into her hips, Christen moaning and screaming her name, Christen’s back arching, and Christen’s tight, wet, pussy clenching around her dick. Honestly the thought of it could make her hard as she shakes her head as she pulls on her pants. She knows it wasn’t fair to Laure but she just couldn’t help herself last night. As she's throwing on her t-shirt Laure begins to wake up. 

“Morning” Laure says with a yawn. “Last night was fun” Laure says 

Tobin chuckles “glad you enjoyed it” Tobin says with a sad smile knowing she was going to need to apologize.

“Tobin I can literally feel the stress coming off your body” Laure says with a laugh “If your worried about hurting my feelings you don’t need to worry, all I wanted was to make you feel a little better since you looked down in the dumps yesterday but still fixed my car” Laure giggles 

Tobin can literally feel her tense shoulders relax as she brings her hand to rub the back of her neck embarrassingly. ‘Haha yeah sorry about that” Tobin chuckles ‘just so you know you did help me feel better” 

“I’m glad,” Laure says as she begins to get dressed. “So do you want to tell me why you were all sad last night” knowing that Tobin won’t tell her but tries anyway 

“Its nothing” Tobin says “do you want anything to eat?” Tobin asks to change the subject 

“No I gotta get going anyways” Laure laughs as she walks out the door “see ya” 

*Couple of weeks later*

Kelley and Alex’s wedding was coming up fast. Christen had to put all her Tobin problems in the back of her head as her and Tobin had to work together to put a nice wedding together for their best friends. It was now Christens turn to give Tobin the cold shoulder and attitude whenever Tobin asked something. Poor Tobin doesn’t even know what she did wrong, Christen knows this to but she can’t help but hear Laure’s moans every time she looks at Tobin or Laure. On top of that it didn’t help that when Alex, Christen, Ali, Julie, and Laure all got together for lunch last week Christen had to listen about how good Tobin fucked Laure. Alex had looked over at Christen being the only one who knew about everything. Christen just gives her a “its okay” look. It did make Christen feel a little better when Laure said it was a one time thing.Laure goes onto tell the group about how Tobin looked super upset and that she was just trying to help. Christen scoffed in her mind “yeah help her feelings by fucking her” Christen thinks in her head but then remembers that her and Tobin’s kinda sorta heart to heart was that night before she had met up with Laure. “Was I the reason Tobin was upset that night?” Christen thinks to herself. Realizing that the whole reason Tobin was upset was because of her giving Tobin a few more brownie points in Christens book even though she still wasn’t over Tobin sleeping with Laure. 

“Alright Christen what is with the attitude?” Tobin says as she rubs her temple. It was two days before the wedding and Christen had given Tobin attitude the whole time they had been setting up for the wedding that week. “Look I thought we were cool after our talk Tobin said to Christen. 

“We are,” Christen says in an annoyed tone. “What the heck?” Christen says while she stares at her phone “there is supposed to be a major storm on the day of the wedding” Christen says in an irritated tone having just spent the last week setting up for an outdoor wedding. Tobin sees the tension in Christen's shoulders and decides to drop it for now. “Look, we can just set it all up in the barn, Kelley and Alex said that would be fine too” Tobin says softly, really not wanting the girl to snap at her. Christen agrees and they hurriedly try to move everything into the barn in the next two days. 

The day of the wedding finally arrived. That morning Tobin was on her way to get the cake when Christen stopped her. “I’m coming with you to make sure you get the right cake” Christen says in a tone that Tobin wasn’t going to argue with. It was already raining heavily as Christen and Tobin drove 30 mins to get the wedding cake. They had finally got the cake when the wind and rain began to pick up. 

“We gotta turn off and get off the road” Tobin says “if not we are going to get into an accident, and that tree is blocking the road” 

“Are you for real Tobin? The wedding is going to begin in 4 hours we have the cake, we aren’t dressed for the wedding, and we are still a good half hour out with this storm”. Christen says with an attitude 

Right as Tobin was about to respond a large tree limb landed on the hood of the car. “Yep we are pulling over now, when I say go make a run for that barn” Tobin instructs as she whips off the road. Christen doesn’ argue knowing that Tobin was right 

When they get into the barn Christen immediately calls Alex and tells her the situation 

“Christen it is completely okay” Alex assures her “just make sure you and Tobin keep safe during till the storm blows over” Alex says in a worried tone “maybe you guys can use this time to actually talk...okay bye be safe” Alex slides in before she hangs up. 

Christen and Tobin spend the next fifteen minutes not saying a word to each other. 

“I can literally feel your negativity coming off of you” Tobin states as Christen paces back and forth. “What did I do that made you so mad at me” Tobin honestly asks. That is when Christen just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Oh I don’t know maybe its because right after we go have a heart to heart moment you go off and sleep with Laure” Christen says in an irritated tone 

Tobin looks at Christen with wide eyes having no idea she knew that her and Laure fucked. “Wait you knew…never mind that isn’t even the point. The point is Why does that even matter doc, huh, you're the one who left our little moment to go run off with golden boy Michael” Tobin responds just as irritated. 

“I “ran off” to Michael to end things Tobin” Christen finally says still angry

“Wait what, you ended things with golden boy” Tobin says in a confused tone 

“Yes Tobin, look at that night after we slept together I know I said some things” Christen says just letting it all out on the line. “Look Tobin it is not like I haven’t thought about having a relationship with you’ Christen begins “but even you admitted that we wouldn’t work out, so what's the point if it's just going to fail” Christen asks as she looks at Tobin. 

“Doc I’m not asking you to marry me or nothin” Tobin says in a small chuckle “But I know there's something here, there is something between us, so why not go for it?” Tobin sincerely says with a small smile. 

Christen smiles back at Tobin as they look each other in the eye. Just as they begin to lean in there is a honk from outside the barn. They both jump back and walk to the door. 

“Alex sent me!” Zach called from his car. Tobin and him were able to get the tree moved that was blocking the road, the rain and wind had settled down finally as they all rushed to their houses to get changed for the wedding. Luckily they make it with fifteen minutes to spare till the wedding starts. An hour later Alex was now Mrs O’hara and they were all partying on the makeshift dance floor till early in the morning. 

When Alex and Kelley sneak out of the wedding reception the crowds begin to trickle out. Tobin and Christen began to walk to their homes together. They stop where the pathways split to their own separate homes. 

“Goodnight Tobin” Christen says softly as she pecks Tobin on the cheek

“Goodnight Christen” Tobin says sweetly as she watches Christen go in her front door. 

Tobin smiles to herself as she walks back to her own house. 

Tobin is just beginning to take her tuxedo jacket off when her power goes off all the sudden. Tobin smirks to herself knowing full well what was happening. She heads out her front doors, down the creaky steps, to Christens house. 

Christen at this time really wasn’t ready for their night to be over. Tobin had repeatedly told her to stop using her fancy coffee machine since it blew the power box every time. With a smirk she grabs a mug and puts it under the nozzle of the coffee machine and turns on. She peaks out the blinds as she watches the power go out in Tobin’s house. 

Christen quickly goes to the mirror to make sure her makeup and hair looks fine when she hears a knock on her door. Knowing full well who it was she walks to the door and opens it. 

She is immediately met with Tobin who pushes her way into Christen's house and kicks the door closed as she slowly backs Christen up to the wall with dark pupils and begins to kiss her passionately. Christen gasps in surprise but quickly kisses back with the same passion as Tobin. Tobin has Christen pinned up against the wall slowly kissing Christen as her hands move from Christens waist slowly to Christens ass as she gives it a squeeze. Christen moans in response as she wraps her arms around Tobins neck to pull Tobin closer. Tobin’s mouth little by little moves from Christen’s lips to her neck as she begins to bite and suck on Christen's neck.

“Oh god” Christen moans from the sensation of Tobins mouth on her neck. She feels Tobins hands give her ass another squeeze before the move to the back of Christen’s thighs as she slowly picks Christen up, still keeping her pinned to the wall. Christen lets out a groan as she feels Tobins dick pressed up against her center, knowing that the only thing between was her soaking thong and Tobins pants and trunks. The thought of that made Christen hot and she needed to feel Tobin’s skin on her. With Tobins mouth still attached to her neck she reaches in between them and begins to unbutton Tobins dress shirt, as they had lost the tuxedo jacket a while ago. Tobins throws the shirt off and Christen immediately pulls Tobin back into her moaning at the sensation of feelings Tobins warm skin against her as she runs her hands down the hard abs. Tobin slowly sets Christen down and quickly turns her around so Christen is facing the wall. 

“Can I take this off” Tobin huskily says between kisses to the back of Christens neck. Her hand hovering over the zipper of Christens dress. Christen’s mind is so turned on that all she can do is give Tobin a nod. Tobin slowly unzips Christens dress taking in every inch of Christen something she hadn’t done the first time. The dress falls and Christen steps out of it and kicks it to the side. Still turned around Christen bends her neck bringing a hand behind Tobins head for a kiss. Tobin presses her now hard dick into Christens back. Christen brings it upon herself to spin around now facing Tobin. They look at each other for a moment before going back to kissing. Tobin picks her up again and begins to walk to the bed. 

Tobin gently lays Christen down and gets to work on her neck. Tobins hand moves around to Christens back as she pulls back to look at Christen. Christen nods as she feels Tobin unhook her bra. Tobins tongue glides down from Christens neck to her nipples as she takes one into her mouth. She slowly swirls her tongue around looking up at Christen who whimpers from the intimate look Tobins giving her and arches her back pushing more into Tobin’s mouth. Tobin moves to the other nipple as her hand comes to massage the one she had just sucked. Just when Christen thought it couldn’t get any better their cores meet as Tobin begins a painfully slow grind into Christen bumping into her clit every so often. 

“Ohh Tobin, I” Christen whimpers out “I need more”

“You're so beautiful, such a good girl” Tobin husks out into her neck as she brings her fingers to slowly pull Christens ruined thong off of her hips. Once the thong is off Christen reaches between the and begins to undo Tobins belt wanting to feel more of Tobin on her. Tobin gets the message and stands up and begins to take her pants and trunks off. Once undressed Tobin just stares at Christen. 

“Tobin” Christen whispers, becoming a little self-conscious since she is completely exposed and Tobin was just stair. That breaks Tobin out of her stare “What is it?” Tobin says with a hooded eye. 

“Your staring” Christen says in a quiet tone. 

Sliding a condom on Tobin groans “You're so beautiful” as she slips between Christens spread legs to give her a kiss. “So sexy,” Tobin says as Christen welcomes her tongue into her mouth. Tobin starts a painfully slow grind again as her member falls between Christen’s folds. They both groan out in pleasure as Tobin continues to slide through Christen’s wet folds hitting her clit every so often. 

“Tobin” Christen moans out “I need-” she says as she closes her eyes feeling like she is in heaven. 

“What do you need” Tobin asks in a deep voice wanting to tease Christen a little more

“I need you” Christen moans out 

“What do you want me to do?” Tobin asks as she slide her dick through Christen’s wetness cause Christen to keen and whine uncontrollably. 

“Inside”is all Christen’s brain can come up with “fuck me” she continues to beg 

Tobin decided she had endured enough teasing and was already nice and slick from grinding into Christens wetness as she lined her head up to Christens wet entrance. Tobin looks Christen in the eyes and Christen nods. Tobin slowly thrusts into Christen holding her position so Christen could get use to her size

“oh…..god .. that's” Christen incoherently moans as she is filled up with Tobins members. 

Tobin begins a slow rhythm sliding into and out of Christens wet pussy. 

“Fuck you feel good” Tobin groans out as she begins to pick up her pace. “So tight, such a good girl” Tobin says 

“Ohhhhh” Christen moans with her mouth in a perfect O shape. Tobin picks up the pace as she sucks by Christen’s ear. Christen’s back is arching off the bed as her hips try to meet Tobins. 

“I’m close”. Christen says feeling herself begin to tense”.

Tobin pulls out momentary causing Christen to whimper. Tobin takes Christens legs and brings the bends of Christens knee to the locks of her arms opening up Christen even wider. 

“Tobin!” Christen screams out as Tobin hits a pleasure point inside her. Tobin continues to hit that spot until Christen is screaming her name out in pleasure. Christen’s orgasm hit hard as she clenches around Tobins member crying out in pleasure. Tobins thrusts begin to become uneven as her orgasm hits as she brings her face to Christens neck as she groans. 

Tobin collapses onto Christen as both of their breathing begins to even out.

“Fuck that was good” Tobin says as she slowly pulls out of Christen and giving her a kiss. 

“yeah “ is all Christen can say, still trying to come down from her ecstasy. 

Tobin rolls off of Christen and slips the condom off while Christen turns onto her side to face Tobin. “So” Christen says as she looks at Tobin “this isn’t like a temporary thing or a one night stand” Christen asks honestly not knowing what it was.

“Its not a one night stand to me, is it to you?” Tobin asks with a frown really not wanting to go through a part two of last time. 

Christen shakes her head no “no it isn’t to me, I really like you Tobin” Christen says with a smile

“I really like you too” Tobin says back as she begins to kiss Christen again.

“Mhmm” Christen sigh as she brings her hand down to stroke Tobins length “someones ready to go again” Christen says 

Tobin groans as Christen strokes the full length of her member. Christen grabs another condom and teasingly slides it onto Tobin. Tobin on the other hand was having none of that as she flips Christen onto her back and begins to suck on Christens perky nipples again. All Christen can do is moan. Christen whines as she feels Tobins mouth leave her breasts. Christen wraps her legs around Tobin’s waist pulling her closer.  
Tobin is su  
rprised when Christen flips them over so Christen was straddling her . Christen begins to grind into Tobins lap, determined to take charge this round. “No touching, I wanna ride you” Christen says seductively as she run’s Tobin’s dick through her wetness again and slowly take an inch of Tobin. All Tobin can do is groan as she watches Christen take her inch by inch. Tobin widens her legs to allow Christen to take her easier. Christen begins to slam down on to Tobins dicks. The headboard is beginning to bang into the wall and without hesitation Tobin moves her hands to Christens ass. Christen moans and whimpers as she feels Tobin’s hands on her ass spreading her even wider. 

When Tobin begins to suck on the sensitive part of her neck, that is when Christen loses control. Tobin moves Christen so instead of Christens legs holding her up, her legs are wrapped around Tobins waist. 

“Fuck you’re deep” Christen cries out in pleasure as she bounces in Tobins lap. The room is filled with the sound of Christens moans and skin slapping together as Tobin meets Christens bounces with a strong thrust. Tobin swears she’s never seen anything as hot as watching Christen bounce in her lap taking her full length, watching herself slide in and out of Christen, and Christen moaning. 

“Fuck your so tight” Tobin groans “so fucking sexy” Tobin says as she fastens her pace. 

Christen whimpers at Tobin’s words and Tobin feels Christen begin to tighten around her. Don’t cum yet Tobin huskily says. Christen whines as she is so close but tries to hold up. 

“Open your eyes” Tobin demands “I want you looking me in the eyes when you scream my name and squirt all over my dick” Tobin says hotly

The mix of Tobins voice, words, and intense look causes Christen to tighten around Tobins length. Her arms wrap around Tobins neck tightly as she moans Tobins name out in pleasure for what has to be like the fiftieth time that night. 

Tobins shoots a load in the condom that is deep inside Christen. As Tobin groans into Christens neck in pleasure into Christen’s neck as her arms are wrapped around Christen’s waist when she feels Christens legs tighten and Christens pussy clench and juices slide down her dick. 

“God that's good” Christen moans out as Tobins hips slowly come to a stop. 

Tobin flips them over and gives Christen a kiss before she slowly moves down and begins to lap up Christens juices. Christen squirms as she had yet to come down from her last high.

“Fuck Tobin” Christen moans out as her third orgasm hits her. 

Tobin crawls back up to her and kisses her and Christen can taste her from Tobin’s tongue and moans. 

“I don’t think I can take it anymore” Christen says as her breathing begins to even out. 

“I wore you out, didn't I” Tobin says with a proud smirk. 

Christen rolls her eyes as she cuddles into Tobins chest. 

“Whatever” Christen says in an annoyed tone with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a min. Send ideas, Tumblr: 17username

Tobin awakes the next morning. She’s in a room that she doesn’t recognize and almost jerks up from instinct before she hears a soft sigh coming from the spot to the right of her. A smile appears on Tobin’s face as she looks over to the girl next to her and all the memories of the night before come flooding back. Tobin cozies up behind Christen as she pushes her face into the back of Christen’s neck.  
Christen begins to awake as she feels a strong arm wrap around her waist and a body scoot into the area behind her. She hums in contentment knowing that Tobin was behind her and leans back into Tobin’s comforting arms. Tobin pushes her face into the back of Christens neck and snuggles in even more into Christen. 

“You know we are going to need to get out of bed at some point” Christen sighs as she looks over at the clock that says it is already 10 am. 

“No we don’t” Tobin says as she begins to leave light kisses on Christens neck. “Plus its sunday” Tobin continues 

Christen giggles “Tobin” she sighs as she feels Tobins arms tighten and the neck kisses become longer “people don’t stop needing medical assistance just because its sunday” she says as she tries to get out of bed but Tobin just holds onto her tighter. 

“Come on Tobs I need to pee” Christen says still trying to get out of Tobins strong arms 

“Fine” Tobin says as she reluctantly lets go of Christen 

Christen can’t help but smile to herself as she walks into the bathroom. She was happy. There was no reason to overthink things Christen reminded herself. Sure she wasn’t Tobin’s biggest fan at first but Tobin has really proven to be a good person in her eyes. Christen turns on the shower to begin to get ready. She steps into the shower, relaxing as the hot water falls down her body. She closes her eyes when she hears a knock on the door and the door opens. Christen opens the shower curtain so she can peak her head around to see Tobin open the door to the bathroom wearing nothing but the boxer briefs Christen has begged her to take off last night. 

“Is it cool if I come in” Tobin says “I just need to piss”

“Its fine Tobin, you didn’t need to knock” Christen reassures her

Christen watches as Tobin strolls into the bathroom and begin to push the band of her boxers down. Right before Tobin is about to pull her cock out Tobin looks up to see Christen’s eyes on her.  
“Come on now Doc” Tobin says in a teasing voice “lemme get some privacy” 

“Privacy?” Christen jokes back “your the one who waltzed in here while I was in the shower, anyways I’ve already seen Little Toby” she giggles as she closes the shower curtain 

Tobin doesn’t respond as she pushes the front of her boxers down a little to take a quick leak then tugs off her boxers completely then proceed to open the shower curtain causing Christen to squeal. 

“Tobin!” Christen giggles as she turns back to face Tobin who has this dark look in her eyes. 

“Doc I guess I gotta remind you of something” Tobins says in a husky voice as she steps closer to Christen to wrap her arms around her waist. 

“And what's that?” Christen asks as she wraps her arms around Tobins neck to bring the alpha into a kiss. 

“That there ain’t nothin Lil about Toby” Tobin deadpans as she deepens the kiss. 

Christen gasps as she feels a not so little Toby rubbing between her folds. 

\---------

An hour later Tobin and Christen reluctantly got dressed. Christen had some patients to see. Christen had around 4 patients scheduled today but 4 turned into 8. Luckily all were minor things and Christen was able to quickly find remedies to their problems. Once again Crazy Jeff came limping into the clinic around 5:30. Christen got up in her usual routine to get the hydrants ready to sober him up.  
“Some crazy person backed into me when I was asleep” Crazy Jeff complained as he laid down onto the doctors table. Christen honestly though he was just trying to get prescription drugs off her but then she noticed the swelling in his leg.

“Oh my god Who hit you” Christen gasps “Let me take a look at that” She says as she slips on her medical gloves to take a look. 

“I got no clue, I didn’t recognize them” Crazy Jeff says as Christen inspects the injury 

“Luckily for you nothing looks broke, its probably just bruised” Christen says 

“But doc its really hurting, you don’t want me in a lot of pain do you” Crazy Jeff says as he tries to charm her into giving him “the good stuff”. 

“Fine,” Christen says with a smile, seeing where Tobin had gotten her charming ways from. Christen wrote something on the prescription sheet and gave it to him.

“Tylenol and ice!” Crazy Jeff says “Come on doc” he tries to reason with her

“That should take care of the pain Jeff” Christen laughs as she begins to clean up the table. Just as she looks out of the window that looks into the main town, Christen swears she recognises the car that speeds past. Christen gets Crazy Jeff to accept that he doesn’t need any major drugs and she is able to leave the office.  
____

Tobin had spent the day lounging playing video games. Around 6pm Tobin heard a knock at her door

“Doors unlocked” Tobin shouts, not taking her eyes off of the modern warfare game that was on her screen. 

Christen walks in and Tobin looks up from the tv screen a grin spreads across her face 

“Hey how was your day” Tobin asks as she jumps up to give Christen a kiss on her cheek 

“Long” is all Christen repelied as she sunk into the couch and snuggled up with Tobin

Tobin threw an arm around Christen and waited patiently 

“Your dad came in” Christen says slowly knowing the Jeff subject was a touchy one 

“What’d he come in for this time” Tobin chuckles knowing Christen’s office was on a list of his typical stops 

“He got hit by a car” Christen says looking at Tobin “He completely fine just some bruising on his leg” 

“I accidentally bumped him last year, the dude fell asleep on the ground behind my trailer” Tobin laughs 

“Wait so this is normal? How is he still alive?” Christen asks genuinely concerned about Jeff

“Don’t worry Doc” Tobin says “look the guys been through a lot, honestly the fact that he’s still alive is a miracle, I just let him do his thing” Tobin says with a caring smile after realizing that Christen was actually stressing about it. 

“How bout I make us some dinner?” Tobin says as she walks over to the mini “kitchen” she has in the corner of her house that consists of a mini fridge, sink, and microwave. 

“You cook?” Christen says with a surprised look 

“Hahaha nah, I grabbed some food before I left work yesterday,” Tobin says, putting the to go containers in the microwave.  
Tobin brings the food containers over to the coach as the two settle on the couch eating the array of different appetizers and talk. Once they finish Christen helps Tobin clean-up. 

“You wanna stay and watch a movie” Tobin asks, really not wanting Christen to leave. It was already 8pm and she knew it was a week day the next day but she didn’t want to say goodnight to Christen just yeah. 

“Sure” Christen says which surprises Tobin, she thought for sure she would have to do more persuading “As long as I get to pick the movie” Christen says 

Tobin doesn’t argue but soon realizes maybe she should have when the opening credits to the Notebook starts playing. She doesn’t say anything as she lays down on the couch with Christen following and snuggling on top of her. It's only 30 minutes into the movie and Tobin is bored out of her mind. Her arms are around Christen’s waste. Tobin starts to make small slow circles on Christens back, as she makes the circles bigger Tobin feels Christen shift with a content sigh. Tobin continues this for the next 5 minutes, she slowly moves her hand to cup Christens ass to give it a squeeze. 

“You know if you wanted to fuck me all you did was have to ask, I would not have argued” Christen says sexily as she leans in to give Tobin to give her a hot kiss as she runs her hands down Tobins hard stomach. 

Tobin sighs as Christen moves from her lips to her neck and begins to lick and bite it. Christen moves so she is straddling Tobin who is still laying down

“Fuck” Tobin groans as she pushed her hips into Christens hand which is currently stroking her cock through her jeans

They continue this until Tobin makes the shift as she lifts Christen up causing Christen to wrap her legs around Tobin slowly walks them in the direction of her bed but they don’t quite make it there. Tobin sets Christen down on the table that is in her makeshift kitchen not being able to take not being in her anymore. Tobin moves to attack Christens neck wanting to hear the girl make the sexy noises she made the other night. Tobin gets a moan out of Christen after she sucks under the sensitive part of Christen’s ear. Tobin makes quick work of ripping off her tshirt and Christen shirt and bra. Not a second after Christens breasts are free Tobins mouth is on her nipples. 

“Tobin” Christen groans as she tries to grind her hips into Tobin searching for any relief. “I need..” Christen is able finish her sentence as Tobin moves to the other breast keeping the one she had just finished with in her hand.

“What do you need Chris” Tobin husks 

“I need you please” Christen whines  
Tobin reaches and pulls off Christens skirt and panties. Tobin can see as she pulls Christens panties down that she is soaked. Christen was working on getting Tobins pants off in the meantime. Tobin grabs Christen up again and walks her to her bed actually making it this time. Christen is grinding her wet pussy against Tobins stomach while they head over. 

Tobin reaches over and grabs a condom as she slips it on. Tobin leans back into Christen as she lays her member between Christens folds and grinds. Christen feels like she could come from that since Tobin had been teasing her for what feels like hours. A couple more minutes of teasing is all that Christen could take she flips them over so Tobin was on her back. Tobin was about to say something when all of the sudden Christen grabs her cock, lines it up to her pussy and slowly. 

“Fuckkkk” They groan in in unison 

Christen Slowly sinks down taking all of Tobin. She sits there completely full for a moment as she gets used to it. Christen begins to move her hips and slowly takes Tobin. All Tobin can do is watch has Christen take her length. Christen surprises Tobin again as she turns around so she was riding Tobin reverse cowgirl. 

“Fuck your so sexy” Tobin says as she moves her hands to Christens ass and her hips to meet each of Christens bounces. Tobin can see Christens breasts bouncing up and down in sync with how fast she is riding Tobin. 

“Fuck baby” Christen whines and moans 

Something about Christen calling her baby when she is riding Tobin reverse cowgirl does something to Tobin. This time it is Tobins turn to surprise Christen as she pulls out Christen is about to complain to her considering she was close but dosen’t as she watched Tobin through hooded eyes as Tobin moves out from under Christen to behind her. 

“I wanna fuck you on all fours” Tobin huskily says in a tone that make Christen automatically whimper. 

“Do you like being fucked like this” Tobin teasingly asks as she squeezes Christen ass 

“Do you like being on all fours baby” Tobin continues as she emphasizes the word baby 

“Please Tobin” Christen begs as she begins to touch her pussy herself not being able to wait 

“Fuck” Tobin says as she watches Christen touch herself, thinking it is the sexiest thing ever. 

Tobin grabs Christens wrist and and swipes herself through Christens wetnss before she sinks into Christen with little warning.

“OH GOD” Christen screams as she drops to her elbows “Ooooooh” She continues to moan 

Christen is the one who picks up the pace this time as she slams back into Tobin as the sound of skin slapping fills the room. Tobin takes a handful of Christens hair and gives it a tug. 

“Toobiinnn!” Christen cries out in pleasure as her back arches and ass is up. Tobin and Christen continue to slam into each other until Tobin begins to feel Christens pussy clench around her. Christen quickens her hips in order to chase her orgasm and causing Tobin to have hers. 

“Fuck Tobin don’t stop” Christen screams out as her juices come squirting out all over Tobins cock. At the same time as Tobin is groaning as she cums. 

Tobin slowly thrusts out Christens orgasm and slowly pulls out. “Fuck that was good” Tobin says as she lays down next to Christen. Christen cuddles up next to her. 

“I wanna take you out” Tobin says a few moments after they let their breath even out. 

Christen looks up at Tobin and smile “I’ll like that” Christen says as she gives Tobin a kiss. 

“I’m talking about like the type of date where I’m in a suit and tie and you are in one of your sexy dresses” Tobin says “I would-”

Tobin is interrupted to a knock on her door. “Its probably Alex or Kelley” Tobin says reluctantly as she pulls on her a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. And heads to the door leaving Christen to get dressed.

Tobin opens the door to a guy who looks like hes straight out of a Ralph Lauren catalogue. 

“Uh can I help you man?” Tobin asks the guy who looks just as confused as she does

“Oh uh yeah… Does Christen live here” The man asks 

“Whos asking” Tobin asks having never seen this guy before in town. 

“Uh” the man hesitates “I’m Brian, I’m a- ugh- Friends of Christen”

Right on cue Christen walks up behind Tobin in a pair of Tobins boxers and a tshirt. Tobin can’t help but admire how good Christen looks in her clothing until she is snapped out of her thoughts to Christen’s voice. 

“What the fuck Brian!?” Christen shouts “Did you fucking stalk me here?!” Christen continues to shout.  
“No No No” Brian says “I was wanted to talk to you but everyone said you moved out here” Brians says “I just want to talk to you, I feel awful for the way I treated you Chrissy, I just want to talk, and maybe give me another chance give us another chance” Brian pleads

“Who the fuck is this guy” Tobin says in an angry voice not liking the way the guy upset Christen. 

“My ex” Christen answers coldly


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me ideas I'm out of them. I am not doing pregnant C though  
> tumblr:@17username

“Please Chrissy” Nima says in a pleading voice before Christen cuts him off 

“It’s Christen!” Christen shouts “stop calling me chrissy” she says “you get 1 minuet to explain all of this” Christen says in anger as she waves her hands around infront of him.

Christen looks over at Tobin to see how she feels about the whole situation. Tobin is wearing an unreadable expression on her face as she looks back at Christen with a shrug

“I don’t care what you do” Tobin responds “if you wanna hear him out go for it”

“Alright I’ll be right back” Christen says as she leans in and gives Tobin a kiss on the cheek then walks over to Nima noticing the way he watched her interaction with Tobin.

“Okay you have 1 minuet to come up with excuses of why you treated me like absolute shit for the last month of our relationship starting now” Christen said in an angry tone. 

“Christen” Nima responds “I am so sorry for treating you the way I did” he says looking deep into her eyes. 

“You were so good to me in the begining” Christen says sadly “Bu then the last year we spent together consisted of you spending 50% of our relationship working and the other 50% god who knows where” Christen argued. “Mind you we worked at the same hospital so you can’t make some shit up that you were at work when I know you weren’t” She continues. “You would literally come home and then make some excuse to leave for 5 hours then sneak into bed and lets not even forget how you wouldn’t tell me where you had been!” Christen shouts. 

“I know Christen and I am so sorry” Nima says in an almost ashamed tone. “I know I was secretive and I know that I was not being truthful to you. You deserve to know the truth” Nima says as he reaches into his pocket, pulling a small box out. “Being a receptionist at the hospital wasn’t going to cover the cost of buying it so I had to pick up another job, that is where I would sneak off to” Nima says softly. “I thought I would be able to get the money together faster than it actually took and then we started arguing all the time and mixed with my drinking issue. I never meant to say the things I said to you, do the things I did and, treat you like you were being naive and stupid” Nima said “I know there is a chance that you won’t forgive me but I would never forgive myself if I didn’t at least ask,'' he said looking into Christen’s eyes. 

Christen let out a gasp as she looked down at the ring in Nima’s hand. Christens mind was going a million miles per hour trying to wrap her hands. Christens head snapped in Tobin’s direction, completely forgetting about the bartender when she saw her ex-boyfriend on one knee in front of her. She looks over at Tobin who had just watched everything unfold and watched as the bartender dropped her head and headed back into her house, closing the door behind her. 

“Nima” Christen says minutes later as she was still trying to process everything that was unfolding in front of her. “I had no idea,” she says in a sad tone. “Why wouldn’t you just tell me you had gotten another job” Christen asks sincerely

“I don’t know why” Nima says shaking his head “it was stupid. I thought you would look at me differently” He says 

“Nima I never wanted you to feel that way” Christen says in an apologetic tone “But I need time to think about everything. Some of the things you said and did really messed me up” Christen says truthfully. 

“I know I’ll let you go and maybe we can talk tomorrow” Nima says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek

“Alright” Christen says as she watches Nima get into his car and drive off thinking about how things had ended between them

Flashback

“Why are you being such a bitch!?” Nima shouted at her. 

“Because this is about the tenth time in a row you have gone out and had to sneak into bed and let's not even mention the countless other times that I never said anything !” Christen says angrily 

“Are you having an affair?” Christen asks in a calm tone trying not to jump to conclusions. 

She had met Nima at the hospital she had been doing her residency at. He was a receptionist at the hospital and when they met they just hit it off. Fast forward a year later and many nights of Nima sneaking out for hours on end without any explanation began to get to Christen. The argument had begun with the simple question of “Where have you been going off to after work” which then led to the major argument they were currently having. 

The argument had begun like any other argument but as soon as Christen just came straight out and asked if Nima had been cheating on her. His demeaning and hurtful comments would shortly turn into gaslighting with him walking out. Gaslighting had seemed like Nimas new things having gaslighted Christen at least three times since their arguments had started. That night she had pulled out the wine glasses and drank her sorrows away. Along with drinking her sorrows away Christen had opened her computer, clicked the jobs link on LinkedIn and managed to land herself a job in good ol’e Guntersville, Alabama. 

End of Flashback

And now Christen was in her house alone trying to figure out how she ended up in the position she was currently in. As she was thinking Tobin popped into her head. As much as Tobin gets on her last nerve and how big headed the alpha might have been, Christen genuinely liked Tobin and they had just figured out where they stood before freaking Nima had to show up and mess things up. 

Christen was for sure not going to jump back into things with Nima. His comments had left damage and sure she was willing to maybe be friends but she was not sure if it would be possible for things to go back to the way they were. 

Christen looked over at the clock that read 1:00am. Christen knew she had work tomorrow but got up anyways, put her shoes on and walked across the way to Tobin’s. She walked up the steps and looked inside the blurred window to see a light on. She held her hand up to the door and gave it a knock. Tobin appeared at the door with a surprised look. 

“What is it Christen?” Tobin says in a tired tone “Where's the new husband” shes says snarkily 

“There is no way I am marrying that man” Christen says sternly letting Tobin know she was serious. 

Tobin gives her a small smile “Do you wanna come in” Tobin asks sincerely. Opening the door more to let Christen inside. 

They both sit on the couch in a peaceful silence until Tobin breaks it. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tobin asks in a sincere tone

“I don’t know what there is to say to be honest” Christen says as she closes her eyes. “My ex showed up out of nowhere, tried to apologize for gaslighting me and for all the emotional abuse he put me through before I left him, and then proceeded to propose to me. And lets not forget that all of this went down right after me and you were planning a date” 

“Wow” is all Tobin says “I’m sorry”, she can’t really think of anything else to say. 

“Do you wanna hold off on “our thing” ” Tobin asks with a straight face in an attempt to mask the disappointment on her face. 

“No definitely not” Christen says “I meant what I said” she continues with a smile. “I really like you even if you do get on my nerves.But I do want to talk to Nima and figure everything out with him as well ” she says honestly. 

“Are you sure?” Tobin asks “I just want you to be happy” she says to Christen in what has to be the sweetest tone.  
Christen pulls her into a kiss immediately once that sentence leaves Tobins mouth. Tobin is about to deepen the kiss but chooses not to. Instead Tobin pulls back after the amount. And just smiles.  
“We can continue this after you talk to your ex. I don’t want to do anything that might cloud your judgement” Tobin says. 

Christen really wants to argue back but doesn’t. She just cuddles into Tobin. She knows Tobin is right and has the right to protect herself. Even though Christen knows the chances of her returning to Nima are slim to nothing Tobin doesn’t and understands Tobin’s hesitancy. Who would’ve thought the cocky alpha would have such a good heart? Christen thinks to herself as she drifts asleep cuddled into Tobin as Tobin watches whatever she is watching on Tv. 

Christen awakes the next morning to the sound of her alarm blaring and surprisingly in her own bed. She’s confused on how she ended up there considering she had fallen asleep at Tobin's but her questions are answered when she reads the text messages Tobin sent her last night. 

Tobin  
You should really find another spot for your spare key. Like really under the flower pot is the most obvious spot. Anyways hopefully your alarm goes off at the right time. Sweet dreams doc

Tobin really carried her all the way back to her house and she set your alarm. Wow is all Christen can think as she opens her other text messages. She then opens the text that Nima had sent her this morning asking her to meet him at the bar/restaurant which of course had to be the one Tobin worked at. Christen agrees after an internal argument with herself and begins to get ready for her day. 

“Hey Christen” Nima says as he stands up from the table he’s been sitting at for the past 5 minuets getting there early since he knew that Christen was always on time.

“Hi” Christen responds, giving him a polite smile as she sees Tobin behind the bar watching her while simontanelsy talking to Kelley. 

Tobin pov

“Who’s that with Christen” Kelley asks as she watches Tobin carefully watch Christen and this mystery man. 

“Her ex who tried to propose to her last night” Tobin says in a straightforward tone. 

“Wait what!” Kelley shouts 

“Keep it down would you” Tobin shushes Kelley since everyone including christen and Nima were looking at them. 

“What the fuck happened since Alex and I went on our honeymoon, you told me y’all were doing good” Kelley says in a confused manner. All Kelley knew is that Tobin and Christen were super close at the wedding then Alex got a text from Christen on the honeymoon that everything was going well and that Tobin and Christen were getting close (in more than one way). 

“I don’t know,” Tobin says with a sigh. “One moment I was fucking Christen and then the next her ex shows up at my door asking her to marry him” 

“Damn dude” Kelley says as she takes a sip of her beer “how do you feel about the whole thing” knowing that the fact that Tobin opened up to Christen was big for her. 

“I don’t know I just want her to be happy, ya know” Tobin says as she watches Christen and Nima. 

“Wow you're really acting like a grown up” Kelley says “but for what it's worth from what Christen told Alex, she cares about you”

Tobin just smiles and takes a sip of her own beer. 

Christen pov

“Nima I really can’t marry you I’m sorry” Christen says 

“I know” Nima says with a sad look in his eyes as he looks over at Tobin. ‘I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, I never meant to make you feel the way you did.”

“I know you are. But I would like to stay friends if you want” Christen offers “you were my only friend at the hospital” She says with a small giggle

Tobin comes over shortly after they agree on remaining friends. “What can I get y’all” Tobin says with what Christen knows has to be the fakest smile she has ever seen

“Yeah, can I get a glass of the chardonnay?” Nima says as he looks over the menu. 

It takes everything in Tobin not to laugh at the guy who ordered a fancy dinner wine at 1 o’clock in the afternoon in the middle of Alabama.

“I’ll get the cheeseburger” Nima says as he finishes up his order. 

“The usual doc” Tobin asks with the first actual smile she's given since she had taken their order. 

“Yeah that’s fine, thank you Tobs” Christen says with a smile which makes Tobin grin even more. 

They are pulled out of their little moment when Nima gives a subtle cough. “I’ll have that out for you guys” Tobin says with a smile no longer apparent on her face. 

\----

After their meal Nima and Christen said their goodbyes and Nima headed to the airport to head back to New York. 

Christen walked up the steps to Tobins house and knocked. She was met with a yell to come in. Christen walks in and sees Tobin sitting on the couch playing some video game. 

“Hey you’ Christen says as she sits down next to Tobin. 

Tobin pauses her game “hey how are you doing” she asks. 

“I’m fine I’m just glad that that whole situation is over honestly” Christen says as she leans into Tobin’s side.

“I’m glad too. This whole thing opened my eyes” Tobin says in a vulnerable tone. 

Christen sits up and looks at her. “Like the whole time I was worried that you were going to go with him. And it kinda opened my eyes to how much I like you” Tobin says in a small tone not being used to admitting her feelings out loud. 

Christen reaches out and pulls Tobin into a slow sensual kiss. Tobin kisses back and tries to deepen the kiss when she feels Christen’s hand on her thigh. Christen leans back though with a sly smile. “You gotta take me on a date first” she says she stands up and walks out with a little swing in her walk. 

“Fuck” is all Tobin can think. 

\----

Tobin  
Friday night. 5pm I’ll pick you up

Christen  
What should I wear? 

Tobin  
Something comfortable  
Of course Tobin would be vague and find a way to annoy me Christen thought as she was trying to figure out what to wear for her date with Tobin that was in 2 hours. She settled on a pair of short jean shorts, a plain black t shirt, and white sneakers. And of course Christen had put on a pair of lacy lingerie already knowing where the night was most likely leading. Christen took one last look at herself in the mirror when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door to find Tobin in a red flannel with a white shirt underneath, gray shorts, white sneakers, and the signature snapback on backwards.

“Hi,” Christen saysb cutely. 

“Hey, I got you these,” Tobin says with a grin as she hands Christen some flowers. 

“Thank you Tobin, let me put these in water and then we can get going” Christen says . 

“So are you going to tell me what we are doing?” Christen says as she hops into the seat of Tobins truck. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Tobin says with a smile as she heads out of town. 

After around a 45 minute drive they arrive at their destination as Tobin drives up to a ledge that looks out onto the water. 

“Wow this is beautiful” Christen says in awe as she looks out into the lake. 

“Yeah not many people know about the view” Tobin explains “you just gotta search and give this town a chance to really understand the beauty it can have” She says. “Anyways I thought we could eat, talk and watch the sunset. I decked out the back of the truck with a mattress, pillows, and blankets. Also you get the most amazing starry night skies out here” Tobins says. 

The eat their picnic as they talk about an array of different things as the sun begins to set. Tobin turns on the lanterns she brought and they sit out in the warm night air talking as they watch the stars slowly start to appear. 

“Wow thank you for this” Christen says as she lays her head on Tobins chest as they watch the starry night sky. “I’ve never seen stars like these, its hard with the New york city lights to see much of anything to be honest” 

“I’m glad you get to experience it” Tobin says sincerely. 

Christen can’t take it any longer as she surges into Tobin with a heated kiss and this time Tobin does not pull away. Instead she deepens it.Christen pushes Tobin onto her back and straddles her waist. She leans down and attaches her lips to Tobin’s. Christen pulls away and sits up so she can take her shirt off. Tobin’s eye darken when she catches sight of the lacy bra and tries to flip them over so she is on top but Christen doesn’t let her. 

Christen finishes taking off the remainder of her clothes. “I want to be incharge tonight” Christen moans out as she rolls her ass down into Tobins front. “You planned all of this, I just want to take care of you” she says as she begins to tie her hair up in a ponytail. Christen pulls Tobin’s shirt off then begins kissing down Tobin’s neck. Tobin groans as she bucks her hips up trying to grind her hard against Christen. Christen makes a slow trail from Tobin’s flat chest all the way down to underneath her belly button. Christen makes a show of slowly undoing Tobins belt and pulling down the alpha’s shorts and then her calvin klein trunks. Tobin groans more as Christen stares directly into her eyes as Christen sticks her tongue out and licks from the bottom of the shaft to her tip. Christn does this a few more times until she begins to see precum come from Tobin’s tip. Christen then proceeds to bob her head up and down in Tobin’s lap. 

“Fuck” Tobin groans as she reaches down to Christen’s in attempt to hold her still. Christen knows Tobin is close so she decides to save Tobin some agony and swirls her tongue on Tobin’s tip while stroking the shaft. 

“Fucking shit” Tobin curses as cum begins to shoot out and into Christen’s mouth. She watches as Christen swallows every last drop and she swears it has to be the sexiest thing she has ever seen. 

As soon as Tobin comes down from her high she flips them so she is now on top. Still hard she begins to slowly grind her cock between Christens soaking folds. 

“Fuck your wet” Tobin says as she sucks on Christen’s sensitive nipple. 

“Oh god baby” Christen moans out as she feels Tobin’s hard member hit against her sensitive clit. “I want you” she says even though it is not that coherent. 

Tobin slides through Christen’s juices one last time as she slowly thrusts into Christen. Christen lets out a string of incoherent curses as she wraps her legs around Tobin’s thrusting hips. 

“Faster” Christen begs already dripping from the blowjob she had given Tobin. Tobin speeds her hips up and begins to rub Christen’s clit as she sucks on Christen's neck. 

“Fuck Tob-” Christen can barely get out. “Don’t cum in me” Christen says. The two had been so caught up in the moment to remember a condom and neither probably wanted to put their activities on pause to find one. 

All Tobin does is grunt in response as she speeds her thrusts up. “I’m close” Christen moans out as she wraps her arms around Tobins neck holding on for dear life as her orgasm hits , moaning out Tobins name. Tobin can feel Christen’s juices all over her cock and her pussy clench. 

“Fuck Tob- don;t cum in me” Christen begs hotly as Tobin helps her ride out her orgasm. Somehow Tobin with enough control pulls out just in time as she wraps her hand around her cock and strokes the cun out as it shoots out onto Christen’s stomach. 

They fall asleep minutes later under the starry night sky to the sound of crickets and each other's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me ideas I'm out of them. I am not doing pregnant C though  
> tumblr:@17username


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull shitted most of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send ideas

Christen awakes to the sound of the wind running through the leaves of the trees that surrounded them. The early morning chill leads her to snuggle into the body that lays next to her. She slowly opens her eyes looking up from her spot on Tobin’s chest to find Tobin still asleep. Christen slowly rises as she moves her lips into the crevice of Tobin’s neck and places small kisses. Tobin slowly begins to move with a content sigh. 

“Mornin,” Tobin says with a smile, eyes still closed but still enjoying the attack Christen was having on her neck. 

Christen lets out a giggle “Morning, it's still dark out” she says contently as she moves away from Tobin's neck and lays her head back down on her pillow, and faces Tobin. 

“Tobin I really enjoyed this little camping picnic, camping trip date and all but I really have to pee,” Christen says with a whine. “Can we head back” 

“Chris,” Tobin says with a tired groan “it like 7 am just pee in the woods” 

“Tobin” Christen continues to whine 

“Find a tree and pop a squat” Tobin says with her eyes still closed making no effort to help her with her situation

“Ugh,” Christen groans as she gets up taking the cover with her causing Tobin to whine this time. 

“There's napkins in the basket” Tobin mumbles as she snuggles deeper into her pillow. 

Once Christen handles what she needs to she hops back into the bed of the truck to find Tobin finally awake. 

“Hey,” Tobin says laying on her side watching Christen 

“Hi” Christen responds with a smile back a Tobin 

Tobin takes a look at her watch “You're about to see the most beautiful sunrise” Tobin says as she sits up. 

Christen sits up and moves to sit between Tobin’s legs and leans back into the strong chest. Together they watch the sunrise up. 

________

“Sooooooo how was it,” Alex asks Christen as both of them, Laura, and Ali all sitting around eating their meals.  
“We just ate and watched the sunset and stars...and then we watched the sunrise” Christen gushes 

“SUNSET AND A SUNRISE” all the women gush 

“Okay Chris I see you,” Ali says 

Christen blushes and can escape the conversation when Kelley comes up to the table 

_____

Christen’s time in Guntersville is quickly coming up to the one year mark. The one-year mark is her contract and Christen isn’t quite sure she is wanting to leave. As much as she hated the town at first it has quickly grown on her. Obviously, Tobin had a major part in that, they had spent the last 5 months together and she had one month left on her contract. Both of them knew they would have to talk about it at some point but both were trying to avoid it. 

Christen was laying on Tobin’s chest as they came down from their second high of the morning. Christen's phone begins to ring. “It's my dad,” Christen says as she picks up the phone. 

“Hi Daddy,” Christen says as she answers the phone and stands up taking the blankets with her, leaving Tobin complaining that she took the covers. 

Christen comes back to find Tobin sprawled out naked not even trying to cover up on her phone. She stands in the doorway watching Tobin. 5 months had been good to Tobin and her. They had really gotten to know each other, and she really was not ready to give it up. 

Tobin looks up from her phone and goes to set it down on the bedside table. “Come here baby,” Tobin says as she sits up so Christen stands between her legs. Tobin wraps her arms around Christen and pulls her in for a kiss. They deepen the kiss as Tobin pulls Christen onto her lap so Christen is straddling her. Tobin pulls back and looks at Christen. 

“What did your dad have to say?” Tobin asks as she moves into Christen's neck 

“He was asking what I was doing when my year here is done,” Christen says which causes Tobin to pull back completely. 

“Doc we gotta talk about this” Tobin says with a sigh. 

Christen take a seat next to Tobin “I know” she says really not wanting to

“Chris I love you, you know that right” Tobin says in a serious tone, and Christen nods. “But I don’t want you staying here just because of me. I know you want to grow your career and I don’t want to be the one holding you back” she continues “I want you to be able to be with your family and not here out in the middle of nowhere. 

“Tobin,” Christen says in a serious tone “you're not holding my career back and we can talk about this later we still got a month together before we gotta decide anything,” she says as she takes both her hands to Tobin's face and pulls her into a kiss. “My dad and sisters will be coming flying out here though next week to visit” 

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Tobin says 

“I can’t wait for you to meet them too,” Christen says. 

_____

Tobin and Christen sit in front of the airport as they wait for Christen’s family to arrive. A few minutes later Tobin is Throwing bags into the back of her truck as Christen and her sisters are screaming out of happiness. 

They get back to Christen's house and Christen’s sisters drag Tobin into the living room to attack Tobin with a million questions while Christen and her dad sit in the kitchen and talk. 

Christen and her dad laugh from the kitchen as they watch Tobin try to answer all the questions thrown at her. 

“Baby what are you planning on doing once this month is up,” Christen’s dad asks in a serious tone. 

“I don’t know I got an email from NewYork-Presbyterian,” Christen says with a huff “But I really don’t want to leave Tobin,” Christen says in a sad tone 

“I know you don’t but I know Tobin doesn’t want to be the one to hold you back,” Cody says  
“New York-Presbyterian is one of the best hospitals in the country, this has been your dream baby Cody explains “What has Tobin said?”

“Dreams change daddy,” Christen says looking over at Tobin “I haven’t told her cause I know that she's going to want me to go but I don’t think I’m ready to lose her or have to do long distance yet” 

“Have you asked Tobin about coming with you?” Cody asks 

“No but her dad is here and he really needs her, all her friends are here, this is her home,” Christen says 

“But is this your home?” Cody retorts back 

Before Christen can answer Tobin and her sisters come walking into the kitchen. “They didn’t go too hard on you right baby?” Christen says as Tobin wraps her arms around Christen's neck and leans down to kiss her cheek 

__________

The week had come and gone and so had Christen's family. This also meant that Christen only had a couple of weeks left until her contract was up and she had been dreading the conversation she was about to have with Tobin. 

Tobin and Christen were both sitting at the counter in the main kitchen eating their breakfast before Christen had to run out to work. She knew this probably was not the best time to bring it up but they only had 2 weeks to think about the whole situation so it was now or never.  
“New York-Presbyterian offered me a job,” Christen says 

“Huh,” Tobin says as she turns down the volume of the TV

“New York-Presbyterian offered me a job,” Christen says again “My contract would start in a month and it would be a permanent position” 

Tobin looks at her with a sad look but quickly hides it with a smile “That's great babe are you thinking of taking it, it sure beats working as a town doctor” Tobin says trying to lighten the mood

“I’m not sure yet to be honest,” Christen says “I’m sorry to spring this upon you all the sudden then leave but I am about too late” she continues in an apologetic tone. 

“It okay we can talk about it when you get home babe” Tobin responds as she kisses Christen on her cheek before the woman is running out of the door.  
“Fuck” Tobin says in a huff as she falls back into the couch, pulls her phone out, and types “New York Presbyterian” into the search bar. 

Tobin is deep in research as Kelley comes in and plops down next to her. 

“What ya doing bro?” Kelley says as she looks for the remote for the tv to get the Xbox going. 

“Christen got a job offer to this hospital in New York and I literally can’t find anything bad about it,” Tobin says with a huff “it is literally the top hospital in the US Kelley like I can’t expect her to stay here just because of me,” Tobin says as she lies her head down on the back of the couch and puts the phone face down on her chest. 

“Tobs have you ever thought about getting out of here?” Kelley says in response, “Like you could go to New York with Christen if she chooses to take the job”. 

“I don’t belong in New York Kelley,” Tobin says in “I haven’t told Christen cause I wanted it to be a surprise but I was in the process of buying the bar and making it my own” She continues “But Christen would be an idiot if she turned down this job because of me,” Tobin says sadly 

“Damn bro, I’m sorry but you also can’t just guess what Christen wants to do you guys have gotta talk to each other” Kelley says empathetically 

________

When Christen gets off work she knows the conversation that awaits her when she gets back. She walks into her house seeing Tobin on the couch watching TV. 

“Hey,” Christen says as she comes to sit down next to Tobin. 

Tobin doesn’t respond instead she goes indirectly for a heated kiss that deepens. Moments later Tobin carries Christen over to her bed and climbs on top. Tobin slowly kisses Christen as her hands roam all over Christen. 

“You're so beautiful,” Tobin says as she takes her and Christen’s shirt off and proceeds to bring her mouth to Christen's breast. Allowing each nipple to harden. She begins to suck on Christen’s neck as her hands go down to push her boxers and pants down so she is fully naked and then goes to do the same to Christen. Tobin grabs a condom and slide it on quickly and allows her member to fall between the already slick folds as Christen moans in content. 

“Fuck Tobin” Christen whimpers “I need you” as she feels Tobin's member grinned against her.

Tobin slides through her wetness a few times allowing her cock to knock into Christen’s sensitive clit. Christen moans and arches her back as she opens her legs wider in anticipation for Tobin to enter her. 

Tobin finally pushes her cock into the slick entrances and slowly begins to thrust in and out. She allows her member to enter Christen all the way and pulls all the way out for each thrust causing Christen to moan in pleasure. 

Christen wraps her arms around Tobin's neck and her legs around her waist pulling Tobin even closer to her. Tobin's face is tucked into the side of Christen's neck muffling the groans as Tobin continues the slow rhythm of deep thrusts. Both can feel the emotions of one another as Christen's whines and Tobin’s groans fill the air. 

“Baby I’m close” Christen cries out as she tightens the hold she has on Tobin 

Tobin begins to speed her hips up a little quicker but still in a slower rhythm than usual. Tobin brings her fingers down to Christen’s clit and gently rubs it. 

“Tobin” Christen cries out. The emotion adding even more pleasure 

“Fuck I’m going to cum” Tobin says as she feels Christen clench around her cock causing her to cum immediately deep inside Christen. Both of them hit their climaxes together as Tobin continues to slowly thrust in and out to help Christen ride her orgasm out. Tobin stills her movements as she lays on top of Christen as they hold each other, Tobin still inside of her. 

Tobin slowly pulls out and throws the condom out and begins to get dressed.

“Why are you getting dressed?” Christen asks looking at Tobin weirdly since it had literally only been 5 minutes since Tobin had pulled out. 

“I think we should break up,” Tobin says in a serious tone and an unreadable facial expression. She doesn't even give Christen time to respond because she is already walking out of the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send ideas


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got another out the way since its probably will be a long time till the next update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send ideas

Christen doesn’t do anything for a moment. She was too confused. Did Tobin really just dump her? They hadn’t even gotten to talk “What the fuck” Christen thought as she quickly hopped up to get dressed and ran after Tobin. She quickly walked over to Tobin’s house and didn’t even bother to knock. She sees Tobin sitting on the couch and stalks up to her. She grabs Tobin by the collar and pulls her up. 

“Look here dickhead” Christen says in an angry demanding tone “we” she continues as her finger points back and forth between Tobin and her “are not breaking up” 

Tobin looks at her confused “I literally just dumped you so yeah we are ” She says in a tired tone not wanting to make this any harder than it needed to be. 

“I,” Christen says in a sassy tone “don’t get dumped and I am not allowing you to break up with me” Christen admittedly says “so thank you for your suggestion but suggestion denied” 

“Christen New York-Presbyterian is literally the best hospital in the country I’ll be damned if I am going to the reason you don’t go,” Tobin says in a serious tone

“Tobin not everything is about you,” Christen says in a sarcastic tone causing Tobin to look at her with a confused look “If I stay it’s not because of you and your dick” Christen explains “If I stay it will be because I have a better opportunity and only partially about your dick”

“Wait what,” Tobin says still trying to figure out why Christen was sounding so sarcastic about the serious topic. 

“Now before you decided you wanted to fuck me then make a dramatic exit I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Christen says. “So shut up and stop being a drama queen for 5 minutes so I can tell you” Christen sasses 

Flashback 

Christen felt horrible about how she left breakfast. She couldn’t get the look of sadness Tobin had on her face before she had tried to look happy for Christen. She just couldn’t shake the look from out of her mind. Sure they had only been together for 6 months but she was in deep and she knew it. There was just something about Tobin that she just loved. 

Christen had had an idea in the back of her mind for the past few months but never really thought it could actually become reality. She had noticed that Guntersville had no actual hospital. In fact, the nearest hospital was over 3 hours away. There were 4 towns near Guntersville that could benefit from a new hospital being built. She had a basic plan written up that she wrote around 3 months ago. Just about every other day Christen saw in the paper that someone had died or was in critical care just because they couldn’t get to a hospital in time. The people of Guntersville and all the towns around were working class consisting of jobs like mining, construction, and etc. People were always getting hurt so the hospital would be of use. 

On her lunch break after much consideration of her idea she walked down to town hall to see the one and only Mayor Becky Sauerbrunn . 

“Hey Christen how are you doing” Becky says looking up from her desk when she heard a knock on her open office door

“Hey Becky” Christen says as she walks in and takes a seat across from her. “I was had an idea that I wanted to run by you.” 

“Okay let here it” Becky responds as she stops what she and looks up giving Christen her undivided attention. 

“I know my contract here only has around 2 weeks left but I was thinking about the medical situation this town has as well as the towns around it” Christen explains “There is no hospital, a town doctor .can only do so much, I had at least 50 people just from this town that would have really benefitted from proper medical care from a hospitol.” 

“Thats funny I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about a new job opportunity” Becky says as she stands up and begin to pull files from her filing cabinet. “I and the four other towns mayors and councils have been talking about this for years and we are actually in the process of getting a staff together and the construction in Union Grove the town thats around 25 mins away. I was wondering if you would be up to staying indefinitely.” Becky explains 

“I actually just got a job offer from New York-Presbyterian but I don’t think I am quite ready to leave to be honest” Christen says with a small smile “What would the job entail?” 

“Ahh Tobin has really gotten to you hasn’t she?’ Becky jokes “Its funny because it seemed like you couldn’t even tolerate her at first.” she laughs “But the job would be a the Dean of the hospital. Without a doubt you have the most medical expireince and the highest training out of all the doctors around here. The job wouldn't begin until next year since the hospital construction hasn’t even started yet. But would you be interested anyways?”

“Yes” Christen says in almost a scream “yes yes yes you may have just fixed all my problems” She says “thank you thank thank you” 

“Your welcome” Beck replies as Christen rushes out of the door. 

End of flashback 

“So no you dick you are not breaking up with me” and even if we were to break up I’d be the one dumping you I have too much pride to be dumped” Christen says as if it was the most ridiculous idea ever. Christen was pulled out of her thought by Tobin’s lips on hers 

“So you're staying?” Tobin says with a smile which then disappears “Wait but New York-Presbyterian is such a good opportunity it would be dumb of you to turn it down to work for a hospital in Alabama.” 

“Tobin I would be a dean of the hospital” Christen emphasize “I would just be an attending maybe chief of a department at the most at New York-Presbyterian” 

“Babe I really don’t know what that mean” Tobin says honestly. 

“It the difference between being a waiter and the owner of the damn bar baby” Christen explains 

“Damn baby thats kinda sexy” Tobin says leaning in for a kiss but being pushed away by Christen 

“No no baby I remember you “dumped me” you don’t get a kiss”. Christen says in a sexy voice 

“I thought you don’t get dumped” Tobin asks questiongly as she back Christen into the walls 

“Its a point of pride” Christen sighs as Tobin begins to kiss her neck 

“Let's see how much pride you have in 20 mins when you're on your hands and knees” Tobin says as her hands land on Christens ass and lifts her up. 

________

20 mins later 

“Fuck baby” Christen moans of course Tobin had to live up to what she had told Christen. Having picked Christen up and taking her straight to bed, Christen’s pride was long gone at this point. She was already on all 4s ass up begging for more. All of the sudden Tobin stops and pulls out of her making Christen whimper 

“Wh- why did you stop” Christen says in a whiny out of breath voice looking at Tobin. She was so close but now she was annoyed with Tobin for stopping. 

Tobin doesn’t say anything as she flips Christen over and climbs between her spread legs. Tobins brings the bends of Christens knee’s over her elbows causing Christen to open up wdier. She brings Christen’s hands to her cock and Christen lines her up. Tobin slides back into Christen and begins a steady rhythm. 

“Tobinnnnn” Christen moans out “I’m there” she continues to moan out. Tobin releases her legs and Christen automatically wraps her legs around Tobin. All Tobin can feel is Christen’s pussy clenching around her member. Tobin speed up her thrusts in order to chase her orgasm down. 

Tobin can feel Christen’s wet pussy pulsating around her cock, “fuck I’m about to come” She says 

“Fucking shit” Tobin groans out in Christen’s neck as she shoots a load deep inside Christen. She had tried to pull out but Christens legs were wrapped so tight around her it made it impossible. Christen climaxes at the same time moaning out as she can feel the mix of her own juices and Tobin’s drip out of her. They lay there for a moment basking in their climax when Tobin pulls out gently cursing. 

“Shit I didn’t pull out” Tobin says in a panic 

“It should be fine Tobin” Christen says as she snuggles into Tobin “Im on birthcontrol” she continues “and as long as I take a plan b tomorrow it will be fine” she says seeing Tobin physically relax. 

“Why the fuck am I using condoms then” Tobin says “you feel 10 times better without a piece of latex around my dick” Tobin says as she settles into her pillow. 

“I’m loving the pillowtalk babe” Christen says “but for one that piece of latex makes this a lot less messy” she says feeling and hearing the gushing between her thighs. 

“I don’t know baby” Tobin says as she begins to sit up “I think it's make a perfect excuse to move this to the shower. 

They look at each other for a moment before rushing to the bathroom. 

_________

“Hey Michael” Christen says as she greets Michael at the pharmacy. 

“Hey Christen how have you been” He asks as she watches her head down the aisle. “I guess that answers the question” Michael says with a chuckle as he watches Christen pick-up and bring the plan-b up to the check-out counter, fun night?” 

“I’m not having this conversion with you Michael” Christen says as she searches for her wallet in her purse” 

“Hey I’m not here to judge” Michael chuckles again “Guessing no babies anytime soon” He continues as he gets Christen’s change. 

“Hell right” Christen says as she heads out the door. But it does get her mind thinking about her future with Tobin. 

Did Tobin want kids? Would they even last? This makes Christen begin to spiral as she begins to worry that maybe she should take the job at New York-Presbyterian. Was she even ready to be a dean of a hospital? She was only attending for a year and half before she left to come to Alabama. There was no way she was ready and the hospital wouldn’t be done until next year. What the heck was she going to do in that time? She couldn’t change her mind on Tobin again, Tobin had been so happy that she was staying. She’ll probably just work at the office until then. 

_____

“Hey baby girl” Cody says as he picks up his daughter’s facetime call. “How are you doing?”

“To be honest daddy I don’t know” Christen says with a sigh “I have this really good job offer from right here in Alabama to be the dean of the new hospital they are building here” 

“That is great sweetie, so what's the dilemma I thought you would be thrilled since you wouldn’t have to leave Tobin” Cody says 

“I am about that but I just do not think I am qualified enough or have enough experience to even know where to begin with being the idea of a hospital, plus it would not open until next year at the earliest, it could even be two.” Christen explains “I was thinking of contacting New York-Presbyterian to see if I could do 2 years for experience at New York-Presbyterian and then come back here so I actually have the knowledge to run a hospital.”

“That would be a great idea I can reach out to the dean at New York-Presbyterian hes a good friend” Cody says in a soft voice 

“Don’t yet” Christens responds “I haven’t talked to Tobin at all about this” Christen chuckles “in fact we were having a completely different conversation last night” tears beginning to run down her face. 

“Baby just follow what you think is right, and I am sure Tobin will support you 100%” Cody says 

Christen and her dad continue you to talk for the next hour. Little did she know that Tobin was about to enter when she had called and heard everything. 

______________

“Hey baby” Christen greets as she watches Tobin walk through her front door from her place on the couch.

“Hey” Tobin says, preparing herself for the conversation she knows they are going to have to have.

“Why so gloomy?” Christen asks as Tobin plops down. 

“Chris” Tobin says as she turns to “I know it is wrong to listen into things but I heard the conversation you had with your dad earlier”

“Tobin-” Christen tries to butt in but Tobin does not let her. 

“You gotta go to New York-Presbyterian for the 2 year and if you like it even more then we can talk about it when the time comes, you deserve to feel like you are ready for this opportunity you have and if that means going to New York then so be it” Tobin says 

“But” Christen says tears already streaming down her face “I don’t want to go anywhere without you” 

“Hey we can do long distance and I can try to fly up there and you can come back here. Its going to work out” Tobin says pulling Christen in and kissing her temple. 

“I’m going to miss you” Christen cries 

“I am too,” Tobin says “Go call your dad and tell him you're going back home to work at New York-Presbyterian. You're going to learn so much and do great things.” Tobin says as she picks up Christen’s phone and hands Christen the ringing phone to her.

“Hey daddy,” Christen says into the phone. 

___________

“Okay, I think that is everything,” Tobin says as she loads her truck to head to the airport to drop Christen off. The last two weeks went by way too quickly for everyone. They had had a going away party for Christen and the whole town came out which made her feel truly loved. They finish loading the truck and begin the long drive to the airport that seemed a lot shorter today. They arrive at the airport and walk-in. 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Christen cries, not having dry eyes for the past 24 hours.

“I’m going to miss you too but I’ll fly out next month and you can show me around the big apple,” Tobin says trying to lighten the mood as she holds Christen close. 

“Yeah” Christen sadly giggles “promise me that you will pick up my facetime calls even though I know you hate them” 

“I promise” Tobin chuckles, she is about to say something when the airport's PA system announces Christen's plane is boarding

“I guess this is it,” Christen says holding onto Tobin as tight as she could

“I’ll see you in a month, I love you,” Tobin says kissing Christen’s temple. 

“I love you too,” Christen says as she wipes her tears pulling away 

“Bye baby,” Christen says with a small wave. As she heads down the gate 

“Bye” Tobin sighs, waving back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send ideas

**Author's Note:**

> send ideas


End file.
